Avatar Outbreak
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: When Aang wakes up after being knocked out, will he survive a school full of Zombies?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everybody, welcome to my 3rd story, It is a Avatar/Zombie survival story so if you don't like Zombies, I'm sorry. If you do like zombies and you aren't here on purpose, this also has Avatar: The Last Airbender stuff, so if you don't like Avatar...then screw off hahaha. Anyways, atleast give this a chance if you don't like zombie stories. This story is M so there will be violence, maybe i will throw in a random lemon again? Who knows? Anyways, on with the show!**

Aang tapped his pencil against the table in boredom. His history teacher unfortunately was a veteran of the war they were talking about. Stories of boring nights and people dying in his arms were the main topic of today. Hahn raised his hand, "Mr. Jhao?" The teacher sighed angrily looked at his student.

"It's Mr. _Zhao_ or General _Zhao_," He corrected Hahn.

Hahn seemed to ignore him, "Is this going to be on the test this week?" Aang silently laughed at the question that Mr. Zhao had made clear at the beginning of class and had written it up on the board. Mr. Zhao took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think idiot?" Zuko asked, earning a laugh from most of the class. Aang stared angrily at the other boy. Ever since he started going out with Katara, he has hated both of them. Katara use to be his best friend until she met Zuko, their friendship was doused in an instance. She laughed as she clung to Zuko. Aang raised up his hand, ignoring his hatred for the couple.

"Yes, Aang?" Mr. Zhao pointed towards the boy. Katara's eyes shot to the boy who she use to care for, then quickly looking back to Mr. Zhao, cursing herself for looking at him.

He put his hand down, "Could I use the bathroom?" Zhao nodded. He got up and left the room. Aang didn't even need to use the bathroom; he just walked around the school wasting time. A man in a black hoodie bumped into him and kept walking. Aang turned and watched him walk off, "Yeah sure, you didn't hit anyone, just keep walking," He mumbled to himself.

Shrugging it off, Aang continued walking down the hall. He turned a corner into another hallway. To the right of him was a glass wall, allowing the sun to shine through and a view of the courtyard. Further past the courtyard was the entrance to the school, where it looked like the chain link gates where coming down, sealing off the exit. There were men in maintenance uniforms, so Aang figured they were finally fixing the gate that seemed to never work. He then felt a sudden urge to pee, running to the bathroom, into the closest urinal stall. Aang sighed happily as he felt the steady stream of release flow out. Flushing the urinal he turned around to wash his hands but was knocked on the head, passing out on the floor.

* * *

><p>His sight was blurry as he slowly awoke. Aang grimaced, realizing where he had been laying for god knows how long. He rubbed his head as he stood up, he tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked. Panic settled in as he checked his watch, it had only been 3 hours since he left Mr. Zhao's classroom, there was no way school was over. He kicked the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge, he sighed and sank down on the ground near the wall.<p>

"What the hell is going on…" Aang whispered, he ran his hands through his hair. He looked up towards the ceiling and saw an air duct. Aang grabbed a hold of the toilet stall, lifting himself up onto the top of the urinal pipe. Opening up the vent shaft, he climbed in and started coughing. "What the hell is that smell?" He covered his face to the bridge of his nose with his shirt and started climbing through the duct. He came to an opening and kicked out the vent cover and dropped down. Everything had changed since being knocked out. The lights deemed duller, making the normal hallway look like an abandoned warehouse. Blood seemed to liter the hallways and walls. He stared in awe about how much of a drastic change the school had taken. Aang walked towards Mr. Zhao's room to grab his backpack that had his phone and car keys. He turned the corner and saw a girl leaning her head against the wall. Her clothes were ripped and had scratches all along her legs.

"Uh excuse me, what's going on here?" Aang's voice reverberated against the blood smeared walls. The girl turned towards Aang, her eyes looked as if they were made of pure coal. "What…the…fuck…" Aang looked at the ravaged girl. Her top was split in the middle, her pink bra showing and a bite mark on her chest came into view. She slowly stumbled towards Aang. "It's okay, just stay there, uh, I will get help." Aang looked around, trying to find someone else. Failing to find anything or anyone that could help, he looked back at the stumbling girl. "I think you may want to sit down, your ankle looks broken…and you look like you've been raped." The girl came even closer to him, lunging at him. He started pushing her away as she tried taking a bite out of him. "What the fuck, what are you doing?" He held her head back as she still tried to bite him. Aang swept her legs out from under her, running away from her. She slowly got back up and came at Aang again. He looked around quickly, all he found was a fire extinguisher. The girl came at him faster, so he grabbed the extinguisher and hit her in the head with it. She stumbled back a bit and came at him again. He smacked her harder in the head, caving in her skull. She fell to the ground and stopped moving. "It can't be what I think this is…"

Aang quietly snuck down the hallway as fast as possible, trying not to gain attention from anything else that was hiding in the dark corners of the abyssal hallway. He finally reached Mr. Zhao's room and snuck into the room. Everything was destroyed, the wood from the desks were busted everywhere and the walls seemed to match the ones in the hallway. The chalk board had: "_**Shoot them in the head!**_" written across it. "I fucking knew it…zombies…" Aang mumbled. He searched the room for anything that could be used. His backpack was buried underneath what was left of his desk. Aang went through Mr. Zhao's desk and found a pistol with 10 clips and one in the gun. "Wow, I would be freaking out right now if I wasn't stuck in a school full of zombies…" Aang took out the cartridge, checked it, and put it back in. He put 3 clips in his pocket and the rest in his backpack. Aang pulled out his cell phone and check it. There were 10 New Messages from friends in school asking where he was, if he was okay, and to try to find a way to the teacher's lounge.

Aang peeked his head out of the door, checking to see if the coast was clear. He ran down the hall, both hands holding the gun, jumped over the dead zombie's body. Stopping before turning the corner, he put his back against the wall. He peeked around the side and saw his worst nightmare come true. It was packed with zombies, they were shoulder to shoulder, as they stumbled around in a giant clump. Knowing he had nowhere near enough ammo to kill all of them even if he could kill 7 per bullet, he looked to his right and went through the door he seemed to ignore. Aang yanked the door open and quietly shut the door behind him. He flipped on the light and recognized the room as his second period teacher's room, Mr. Pakku. The room seemed untouched, no one was in here when everything changed. He smiled when he spotted another air duct over by Mr. Pakku's desk. He jumped up on the desk and took off the cover.

"Hello?" A voice whispered out, nearly making Aang fall off the desk. He swung his gun around and aimed it all over the room. "Is anyone there?" Aang pointed the gun towards a small closet that was cracked open.

"Who's there?" He demanded, hopping off the desk and slowly walking towards the closet.

"Aang?" Katara poked her head out of the closet. He lowered his gun and sighed. She wasn't the first person he would have wanted to be in the closet, but she would do.

He walked over and helped her out of the cramped closet, she was shaking as she held an aluminum bat. "What are you doing in here Katara?" He asked coldly as he walked back to the desk.

"I-uh, I've been hiding in here from those…things…" Katara whispered out.

He looked back at her, "Why are you alone? Shouldn't you of gotten out of here with _Zuko_?" Aang made a whiney voice when he said Zuko's name.

She shook her head, "He left…I have no i-idea where he is…h-how did you survive?" Katara started to walk over where Aang was getting up on the desk.

"I'll tell you some other time, if you want to survive, you probably want to come with me," He hopped up into the vent. Katara was quick to get up on the desk, she handed Aang the bat and he pulled her up.

They silently crawled through the vents, passing by the group of zombies below them. "I'm sorry Aang…" Katara whispered as they passed through another room, Aang turned left in the shaft.

"We'll talk about this later Kat," Aang coldly told her. He looked through on the vents, checking on which room they were in, he continued forward.

"I haven't been called Kat in the longest time…" Katara drifted off. Aang checked what room they were again. He kicked the cover off and jumped down, Katara following him. They were surrounded by a group of teens with weapons.

"Shit Aang, you scared the shit out of us," Toph shouted, punching him in the shoulder, "I thought you would have been dead by now." She hugged her friend and looked over to see Katara. "What the hell is Katara doing here?" Katara remained quiet as Aang turned at looked at her.

"I found her in Mr. Pakku's room, she hiding in the closet, apparently Zuko left her," Aang explained. He set the vent cover back on the hole he made.

Toph smirked, "That doesn't really explain why she's here, why did you bring her _here_?"

"Toph, come on be nice," Haru pleaded.

"I brought her here because she doesn't deserve to be eaten alive by zombies," Aang told her, "By the way, what the hell happened?"

Toph sat down in a chair, "Well, we were all in class when the fire alarm went off, everyone left class and walked right into a blood bath of everyone eating everyone. I jumped out the window, getting away from everything. But since the people who made this campus decided to build giant fucking walls around the campus and the only way out is the entrance, I was fucking stuck. Someone had locked the gates down so none of us can get out. I went around until I found a clear room and snuck into here. Some more people came and then we just finally barricaded the door and then I texted you."

Aang nodded, "I saw some people bringing the gate down earlier, I thought they were testing it out after they fixed it."

"How did you even survive Aang?" Toph asked as she gave Aang two water bottles, one for him and the other for Katara.

"I got jumped when I went to the bathroom, some person just knocked me out. When I woke up, I tried to leave, but the bathroom door was locked. So I guess I lucked out," Aang laughed, then realized this probably wasn't the best time to make any jokes. "What are we going to do now?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I can't get any texts or calls outside the school, I was surprised you got my text."

"So we are going to pretty much just hold on here until help comes, there is no way we can take on all those zombies," Aang sighed, "Is this the only room that we can stay in or what?"

"We can get into the cafeteria from here, but I'm sure it is filled with those things. If we get into there, that means more food for us." Toph pointed at the door on the other side of the room.

"Okay, let's get a small group to go in there and we will do it," Aang stood up and got out his gun.

Toph laughed, "Aang, we are already a small group, we can't get too much smaller and where did you get a gun?"

"Mr. Zhao's desk, he kept it in the top drawer…I think he had problems, but anyways…Let's go clear out this room, Toph, Haru?"

They both nodded and got their weapons ready. "Aang," Katara broke her silence finally. He looked back at her. "Be careful."

"Uh, okay…" Aang said. He moved the things barricading the door and opened it slowly. There were only a couple of them roaming around. "Okay Toph, I'm going to take out those zombies walking around, you and Haru shut the open doors and barricade them." He whispered, Toph nodded, "Haru, you check the kitchen for any of them." He nodded and Aang and the group slowly walked into the room. Haru shut the door and Aang unloaded on the zombies while Toph made a mad dash towards the door. Aang had perfect aim, hitting every one of the zombies in the head, no wasting one bullet.

"Door is shut and barricaded!" Toph shouted, she picked up a tray from a table. She broke it in half by slamming it on the table and shoved it into a zombie's head. Aang had used half the clip and had cleared out the rest of the zombies.

"How you doing in there Haru?" Aang shouted, he checked to see if any of the zombies were still alive.

Haru came out of the kitchen, "No one is in here…somehow, but there is some food."

"Good I'm starving!" Toph cheered. Aang went to knock on the door to tell the others to come in when a zombie dropped from the ceiling and landed on him. He tried pushing it off him, but it wouldn't budge. "Hold on Aang!" Toph yelled, she ran towards them and kicked the zombie's head off and out the window. She pulled the dead body off of Aang and he stood up and brushed himself off.

"That's the reason why I picked you for soccer every time," Aang joked, all of them started laughing. He pounded on the door and it opened, the rest of the survivors came into the lunchroom. "Okay guys, before we start eating, let's see if the trash incinerator is still working. Haru ran into the kitchen quickly and came back out then nodded. "Well let's take the bodies and dump them in there." Everyone took a body and shoved it in the trash incinerator, burning what was left of the dead bodies.

Aang grabbed a pre-made burger from the warming tray and went into the lunchroom. Everyone else started eating and talking, actually lightening up in a dark situation. He took a huge bite as Katara came and sat down in front of him. "Aang, can we talk now?" she asked.

He swallowed his bite, "Sure Katara."

**What does Katara want to talk about? What set off the Zombie Outbreak? Will the gang get out alive? What about that guy in the black hoodie? Does he have anything to do with it? These questions and more will be answered next chapter or the ones after that. I hope you guys liked it :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	2. Chapter 2

**welcome all :D I'll just quickly answer a review, then you guys can just go on to the story. This story will not be a bending story. It is only not a bending story because, they would just fuck EVERYTHING up in like 4 seconds, then the story would be over, you know? So sorry to the people who were wanting a bending story, it wouldn't really work. So anyways, ill see you on the bottom of the page**

He finally finished the burger. Katara had been sitting quietly, waiting for the boy to start talking. Toph and the rest of the survivors boarded up the windows, before the zombies had noticed a full course meal just sitting there.

"No go ahead guys just sit there," Toph rushed past the two.

Aang mentally slapped himself, "Sorry Toph, what can we do?"

The raven haired girl smiled, "I'm just kidding Aang, you helped clear out this place; you can sit there as long as you want." She patted him on the back and started pushing tables towards another window.

"So what did you want to talk about Katara," Aang's demeanor turning from apologetic to cold as ice.

"We are going to need to bury the hatchet between us if we are going to survive this," Katara started, both of her hands placed on the table, "Why did we stop being friends in the first place?"

Aang chuckled, "Really? You _really_ need to ask that Katara? That's just fucking hilarious; you should be a god damn comedian."

Her eyes darkened, "You don't need to demean me you piece of shit, you could just fucking tell me."

"With everything you put me through, I think me 'demeaning' you is okay," Aang shot back, "All you did was ignore me while you went after that fucking asshole, you know what that left me with? Toph. All there was for me was Toph. She was there when I couldn't sleep at night because the hurt of you leaving me for someone you _just _met crushed me so hard." He was no longer calm about this whole conversation; Aang's hands gripped the table. "If you couldn't tell, that was why Toph was being so mean to you."

She seemed to take all of what Aang said in, trying to excuse what she did with something, but nothing came to mind. Katara shouldn't have done what she did, but she felt that she was making the right choice by picking Zuko. Where did picking Zuko leave her? He left her at the first sign on danger and now was stuck in a school full of zombies with people who she burned bridges with. She was defiantly not in any place that would do her any good. Even if she would get past all these zombies, she was still stuck with Aang and Toph who would probably find out a way to leave her stuck here. "You're right Aang…I'm sorry for what I did…I think I was just scared…"

He wanted to laugh right in her face, "Scared? Oh sorry Katara, I'll just ignore the 3 years of you BEING A COMPLETE BITCH BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED!" He was ready to explode; his voice was loud enough to get his point across, but not loud enough to attract attention. "What the hell were you scared of Katara? That you might not have lost your virginity fast enough for people to like you?"

Katara lowered her head in shame, "I was scared of my feelings for you Aang, I had romantic feelings for you but I thought you reject me, so I went out with Zuko, hoping my feelings for you would disappear."

"You're fucking kidding me Katara," Aang stood up, not even wanting to be near the bronze skinned girl, "That's why you should have come and talked to me! We have been friends since we were little; I use to like you in that same way. If you would have been smart about it, maybe things would be different." He walked away from the table, leaving the now tearing up Katara to wallow in self loathing. Toph was waiting for Aang in the teacher's lounge; she tossed him a drink as he took a deep breath.

"How did it go Aang?" She asked, he took a long drink of his water.

He leaned against the table and crossed his arms, "I yelled at her Toph, I couldn't control myself, I told her everything. She said she totally ignored us because she was running away from her feelings for me…so she turned her attention towards Zuko."

She looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say in the situation. "Are you going to be okay?" He nodded quietly. "I don't mean to be a bummer on this little situation Aang, but we have to worry about those things out there, it's going to start getting dark soon."

"Do you think we all could sleep in that teacher's lounge?" He asked her.

Toph nodded, "Yeah, I think we could, might be a little cramped, but yeah." She looked at her friend, hoping to read anything off him. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are alive Aang."

"Same here Toph, I would almost be lost without you," He smiled. Toph pulled him into a hug, holding him close to her. Aang loosened his grip on her, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>Jet hit another ball, hitting his target dead on. He laughed and swung another ball. "This is like shooting fish in a barrel, except they're zombies." Jet had tied zombies to the goal post at the football field. With the fence surrounding the field closed off, Jet was safe…for now. He lobbed up another ball and swung then hit one in the head. Smiling, he reached for another ball, but he was out. "Smellerbee!" he shouted, "I'm out of balls."<p>

Smellerbee poked her head out of the shed behind him, "Well I already knew that."

He sighed, "I meant baseballs smart ass."

Her laughter rang out of the shed, "I'm only kidding. I'll get you more, but tell Longshot to pick up the ones you have already hit." Jet turned to tell his silent friend, but he was already over by the zombies, picking them up with lightning speed.

"Wow," Jet said to himself, "That kid is extremely fast." Smellerbee dropped the baseballs by his side.

She patted him on the back, "There you go Jet; now, I'm going to try to find something that can actually be a use to us."

"This has a use to," Jet shouted back at the short haired girl, "It's just that you don't find it fun." The zombies started banging harder on the gate. "Oh shut up you stupid zombies, no one asked you." Longshot placed a bucket of bloody baseballs by the other clean ones. "Thanks man." He gave him a stern look and walked away. "Man that kid has a way with words."

A creaking sound caught the gang's attention, one of the sides of the fence were starting to lean down. "Shit, what did you do Jet?" Smellerbee shouted, she ran out of the shed with a shovel in hand.

"Me? I didn't do a thing!" Jet shouted back at her. A zombie had climbed over the leaning fence and landed on its face. "We need to get out of here, we are going to be trapped." Jet felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and was met face to face with the undead.

* * *

><p>"Toph, I thought we talked about this," Aang sighed as he still held the fragile girl in his arms.<p>

"We did, but you know I still care about you Aang," Toph muttered as she laid her head on his chest, listening to him slowly breathe in and out.

Aang moved his hands up to her face and lifted it so she was looking at him, "I still care about you too, but it will ruin our friendship again. I will always cherish the memory of us being together, it was one of the happiest times in my life…but we both know that we want different things."

She nodded and wiped her tears, "Can I just ask one thing Aang?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled as held her once again.

"Would you just hold me tonight like that one night we had at the coast?" Toph held her breathe, hoping she could get just this little thing.

He thought about it for a second. They were in an extremely scary situation, Zombies roamed the halls of the school that once only meant one awful thing, work. This was also his best friend that was asking to feel safe for just for the night, it wasn't as if she was asking him to flaunt that they were closer than exes/best friends could be. If he couldn't just fulfill Toph's wish on possibly their last night, then what kind of best friend would he be? "Of course I will Toph." He kissed her on the forehead and they stood there in each other's embrace.

Haru ran into the room, breaking up the moment between the two, "Aang…you'll never guess who we just found." Aang and Toph followed Haru into the kitchen, he opened a freezer and there was a shivering Zuko. His hands and feet were both bound with nylon rope and the duct tape hanging off his face showed that someone was trying to keep him silent.

"You could of just let me out of the freezer and went and got him you idiot," Zuko said through his chattering teeth.

Aang pulled him out by the rope around his hands, making him fall onto the floor. "What are you doing in the freezer?"

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the shaggy haired boy, "I was chilling…what the hell do you think I was doing in there? Someone tied me up and put me in there you dumb ass."

"We can put you back in there if you're going to be a dick, I'm sure there would only be one person who would object to it," Toph threatened.

Aang stuck his head around the corner to see into the lunchroom, Katara was still at the table he left her at, she had finally gotten food, but was poking at it. "Katara!" Aang shouted, her attention shot up, "Come here for a second."

"Katara is here?" Zuko asked, getting a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, now just shut up Zuko," Haru said, finally shutting the freezer door and moving Zuko with his foot.

Katara's face was showing she was sad, but deep inside herself, hope was waiting. She thought that Aang would finally forgive her and hopefully they could get out of this situation and rekindle their friendship…or maybe even something else. "Yeah Aang?" She tried to sound as solemn as possible, she didn't want Aang to yell at her again. He pointed to his left, she leaned over and saw her boyfriend tied up and shaking. "Zuko?" she ran and knelt at his side. "Why did you guys tie him up?"

"Whoa Madam Fussy Britches," Toph stopped her, "We just found him like this, someone tied him up and left him the freezer. You could even say someone gave Zuko the cold shoulder." Aang turned away to hide his laugh.

Katara untied him, "Oh haha Toph, let's see you make jokes when we pull your boyfriend out of the freezer next time."

"So you are still calling him that?" Aang asked as Zuko stood up and joined his girlfriend, "I thought he left you all alone in Mr. Pakku's room." Katara shot him an angry look. "Sorry Katara, I didn't mean to bring up a point that your boyfriend left you while zombies roamed the halls, we'll just leave you two alone." Aang, Toph and Haru left the room.

"Wow Twinkles, that was cold," Toph laughed. She punched him in the arm. They made their way back to the teacher's lounge and Haru split off to talk to the other survivors. Aang shut the door until it was only a cracked open. He took out his gun and checked the clip. "Uh Aang, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm going to see if we can find some blankets or something," He started taking off the vent cover. Toph grabbed him, trying to hold him back.

He turned back towards her and she shook her head, "That's not a good idea Aang, those things are still out there and you can't go alone."

"Then come with me," Aang extended his hand towards her. She looked back towards the door then turned back.

"Fine Aang," Toph grabbed his hand and they both climbed into the vent.

* * *

><p>Katara leaned against the counter as Zuko rubbed at his rope burn. The sun was just starting to set and was shining through the window. Anger was still at a critical high, she wasn't sure if it was because she thought Aang was being a dick or that he was telling the truth. Either way, Aang made her pissed off and she was going to take it out on Zuko.<p>

"So what the fuck happened Zuko," Katara demanded, "I was literally shaking I was so scared. How could you leave your own girlfriend alone in a Zombie outbreak?"

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand, but she pulled it away, "I'm sorry Katara, I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have left you, but I was trying to get something to protect us, then I got jumped and I woke up here." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know I would never do that to you on purpose."

Katara turned her head away from him and looked out of the window, "Yeah…but you could have at least had me go with you, then I wouldn't felt like I lost you."

He pulled her into a hug, "I will be in your heart always, your love keeps me there." Katara froze in his hug, he couldn't have picked worse words than that. She wasn't sure what she felt for Zuko anymore, she wasn't even sure if he was telling her the truth. Zuko leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her face away.

"I don't know Zuko, I need to think about this," She walked out of the kitchen. Haru was sitting on one of the tables talking to a girl. "Hey Haru, where did Aang and Toph go?"

He looked around, "Um, I don't know, they must be in the teacher's lounge because the door isn't wide open anymore." Haru pointed towards the door. Katara looked confused, why would Aang and Toph need to almost shut the door?

"Thanks Haru," She said. Katara made her way to the teacher's lounge and opened the door. No one was there. She looked out in the cafeteria, trying to see if they could be there somewhere, but they weren't. Katara went into the room and shut the door. She saw the vent cover on the table, knowing they went into the vents. The bronzed skinned girl sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Why did I mess everything up…" She whispered. Tears made their way through her fingers. Curling up into a ball, she fell over on her side and cried more. Why was she more worried about her situation with Aang then those things were out there, wanting to get their hands on her and eat her. "I need my Aang…" she whispered through her tears.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Aang shouted, he barely miss a swipe from a zombie. Toph and Aang were in the health office. He was leaning against the door, so the Zombies couldn't bust in. They had broken the window on the top part of the door and were swinging at Aang. "Did you find anything yet Toph?"<p>

"Yeah," she ran out of one of the exam rooms, blankets under her arms. She placed them down and started searching for a bag to put them in. Aang pointed his gun at the Zombies and shot three of them in the head with one shot.

A hand reached at him and Aang grabbed it. He brought it down hard on the edge of the window, breaking its arm. "You might want to hurry up Toph, they are getting grabbier and I don't think I will always get lucky with shooting more than one of them with one bullet anymore."

"Would you stop freaking me out?" Toph shouted, she found a medical duffle bag that had a little bit of medical supplies in it. She shoved the blankets in there and slung the bag over her shoulder, "Let's get the hell out of here!" Toph climbed up on the counter and got into the vent.

Aang grabbed the fire extinguisher next to him and drove it into the head of the closest Zombie. He quickly ran towards the counter, jumped up and kicked off it up into the vent. Toph put the cover on the opening and they both tried to catch their breath as the Zombies looked for them below. "Don't ever ask me to do that again, I'm surprised I even did that the first time," Aang laughed. They climbed back towards the teacher's lounge and jumped down from the vent. Katara had fallen asleep on the couch, so they decided not to bother her. Aang took out a blanket and covered her with it.

"Why are you putting a blanket on her? Why does she deserve to be comfortable?" Toph hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled as he turned back towards the black haired girl.

"Toph, she might have hurt us, but it doesn't mean we should treat her like crap," Aang reasoned with her. He started towards the door, but felt a sharp pain in his leg. He grunted in pain and tried to see what was wrong.

Toph went to his side, "Are you okay Aang? What's wrong?"

He sat on the ground and reached for the pain his leg, he brought his hand back up and was in shock, "I'm bleeding…"

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter of the story, it took me a couple days to make this...even though it usually takes me like 2 days to write my stories haha. So please Review and feel free to check out my bending story 'Four elements High' or my finished story 'Guilty Feelings'. Also, to make reviews even better, tell me a couple of your favorite shippings and why? You don't have to, but its just a suggestion :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, i know some of you hate Katara right now, buuuuut i made this story a Kataang and that is going to be the ending pairing. I won't make a long AN, but I'm starting to hit a rut in writing, so i think I'm going to take a couple day break on writing because i have literally been writing every day. So i hope you guys like this chapter, and ill see you on the bottom :D**

Toph's jade eyes widened at the sight of Aang's crimson hand, "Aang, please don't tell me you were bitten." She dropped down and couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the blood on his leg. Aang couldn't have been bitten; she couldn't lose her best friend now, when she really needed him. She threw all the blankets out of the bag and grabbed the medical kit that was still at the bottom of the bag. There were bandages, sewing kit, disinfectant and pain pills. She started to unbutton Aang's pants but his hands stopped her.

"Toph, it's okay," He turned more so she could get a better look at the opening. It was a jagged cut into his skin and something was sticking out. Aang bit down as he tore out a sharp piece of metal. "I think I got caught of a piece of metal that was in the vent."

The sigh of relief Toph let out, silenced the room except for the sounds of Katara's steady breathing. "I can't do this Aang; I can't be the tough person anymore." She pulled her legs up to her chest. "With the zombies, Zuko…then I thought you were infected…I can't do it Aang."

He dragged himself over to her and put his arm around her, "Toph, you can. Don't let yourself get overwhelmed. Tomorrow, we will get out of this place, we will be saved and everything will go back to the way it was." Aang pulled her into a hug, "We can do this Toph, I promise you, just believe in me."

"I believe you Aang…" Toph muttered. She punched him in the arm, "If you ever tell anyone about that, I will feed you to those things out there." Her attention was brought back to the still bleeding injury on his leg. "Come on, let's stitch you up." He pulled down his pants and rolled over on his stomach, making it easier for her stitch him. She grabbed the disinfectant and poured it into his wound.

Aang dropped his head, "Fuck! That hurts!" His scream of pain woke up Katara. Her eyes fluttered open to see blood on Aang's leg and Toph disinfecting it.

She sat up, "Aang, are you okay? What happened?" Toph briefly looked up at the worried girl and shook her head as she look back down.

"Nothing Katara," Aang told her as Toph started to disinfect the needle.

"Oh god, were you bit?" She asked and tried to get a closer look at the gash on the leg.

Toph started to stitch him up, "What does it matter to you Katara? Aren't you just going to leave us for Sparky again?"

Katara dropped her head, she knew she deserved it and couldn't say anything in her defense. She had been a shitty person to them and they didn't deserve any of it over the years. But when she was in need, the person she gave it all up for left she and Aang still helped her. He could have just left her there; she definitely would have deserved to be a buffet for the remains of the school. But then something happened that she didn't expect.

"Toph, stop." Aang told her. Both girls stared at him; that was the last thing any of them would have thought he would say.

"W-what?" Toph stuttered, she was still trying to wrap her head around what he just said.

"I said stop Toph," Aang said again, "We all need to work together, we can call Katara names and say how much she hurt us later when we get out of here." Toph lowered her head and nodded as she went back to stitching him. Once she finished, she went out to the cafeteria as Aang started to bandage his leg.

Katara sat in silence, watching Aang. "Thanks Aang…" she whispered.

"Don't thank me Katara," Aang told her, he grabbed some Advil and limped over to the sink. "Just because I told Toph not to give you shit doesn't mean we are all good now." He put the Advil in his mouth and drank some of the water from the faucet.

"I meant for everything Aang," she stood up, "for saving me when I was left by Zuko, for calling me out on my shit, and for not letting our past cloud your judgment." Katara walked over to him, tears in her eyes.

He turned towards her, leaning up against the sink, taking his weight off his leg. "What are you trying to get at here Katara?" She suddenly pulled him into a hug, crying into his chest. He wanted to push her away and leave, but he knew that she needed this and held her closer. The past feelings started to bubble up as she cried even more. Aang tried to ignore them and thought about how so she hurt him.

"I miss you so much Aang, I need you badly," Katara cried into his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the bad thoughts. "If I could take it all back, I would, you have no idea how bad I want to change it Aang."

He finally couldn't take it anymore, Aang broke the hug; Katara stared at him as more tears poured down her face, "But you can't Katara…" He left the room and shut the door. She dropped to her knees and cried harder. It was obvious to her that he wouldn't forgive her that quick, but it still hurt. Katara now felt that pain that she inflicted on Aang.

* * *

><p>The Zombies roamed around the football field, looking for another meal after feeding on Jet and his gang. He looked away from the scene and shook his head, he knew they were all screwed, but wouldn't give up. "Suki! The Zombies got to Jet," Sokka shouted as he moved away from the edge of the building. They had secured a safe place for them on the roof, the only way up was through a ladder that goes down into a hallway that leads to another ladder to maintenance closet. The door to the closet was barricaded so there was no way any Zombies would get at them.<p>

"I knew he was screwed, even if he was in the safest place in school, he would find away to get eaten," Suki laughed briefly then stopped, "I probably shouldn't be laughing at someone dying."

Sokka sat on the metal vent, "It's okay Suki, some people cope with these types of things in different ways."

"Okay Sokka," Suki stopped him, "Just because you put on a fake beard and give advice to Aang doesn't mean that I will take your advice seriously."

"Hey…that was actually good information…I hope everyone is okay," Sokka 's gaze went up as he thought about his friends. Suki sat down by Sokka and put her hand on his.

She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sure everything is fine Sokka, Katara probably got out before everything went to hell, she had a free period when everything happened. Aang…well don't know about Aang…he had class, but he doesn't seem like the tough type of guy."

"He seemed to toughen up after Katara went out with Zuko," Sokka added.

Suki gave him a look, "Sokka, he didn't toughen up, he loved your sister and she broke his heart."

"Ooooooooh," Sokka realized, "Now I get it, that's why he would only come over when she was gone."

She shook her head, "You are so lucky that I love you are you would probably not ever find a girlfriend again Sokka. Anyways, Toph can survive, so can Haru. Everyone will be okay Sokka."

"What about Ty Lee?" Sokka asked, "I hope she's okay."

Suki shook her head, "She didn't come to school today Sokka, I think she is still sick"

* * *

><p><strong>*MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL*<strong>

She screamed as she kicked at the Zombies, trying to pull herself up onto the vents. "I SHOULD OF STAYED HOME TODAY!" Ty Lee yelled as she kicked a Zombie in the face.

* * *

><p>"Yeah…she's probably fine," Sokka said. They heard the sound of glass breaking and ran towards the sound. Sokka looked down below to see a Zombie head. "Suki, umm, can Zombies throw their heads?"<p>

"Uh…no?" Suki replied and looked down below. "Someone is in the cafeteria Sokka. We need to get down there."

Sokka nodded his head, "But I don't think it would be a good idea to jump down there Suki."

She looked at him and shook her head, "Sometimes Sokka…Let's use the vents." Suki went over to one of the vents and broke off the cover. Sokka jumped into the vent, not knowing there was a drop, he shouted all the way down until he hit the bottom. "Remember Suki, you love him…" she gave herself that mantra as she made her way down the vent.

* * *

><p>Katara finally wiped her tears away, she stood up and made her way to the couch. A thud in the vent caught her attention. She backed away, hoping a Zombie didn't make its way into the vents. Then she heard familiar whispering. "Hello?" Katara called out. The noises stopped.<p>

"Katara?" Sokka called out as he fell out of the vent. Suki jumped down, landing on her feet above Sokka. He got up and fiercely hugged his sister. "I'm so happy you are alive Katara, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Suki coughed. "Okay, I wouldn't know what to do without both of you."

Katara was happy to see her brother again and the girl who was like a sister to her, "I'm happy to see you too also. Where were you two?"

"We were on the roof. There is a couple ladders' from the maintenance closet that we used," Suki told her, "Then we saw a head go through the cafeteria window and figured that someone must be down around here and went through the vents. Sokka and I would have been here faster, if _someone_ wasn't leading the way."

Sokka turned towards Suki with his jaw dropped, "Sorry Suki, I'm not use to crawling in vents, I would of let you lead since apparently _you_ are the vent master."

"Okay you two, enough," Katara chuckled, it felt great that she was finally around people who loved her and didn't leave her to die.

"So who else is with you Katara?" Sokka asked his little sister, he tried putting the vent cover back on, but since it had been knocked off before, it looked too damaged to even use.

Katara's mood dropped a little bit, "Well uh, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Haru and some other kids I know are in the other room."

Sokka groaned, "Zuko is still alive? Damn it, I thought he would have been Zombie chow the first five minutes." Katara and Suki both hit him in the arm. "Ow, Suki why did you hit me? Weren't you the one laughing at Jet dying?"

"So…Jet deserved it because he was an asshole, not Katara's boyfriend," Suki told him, Katara nodded in agreement. He shook his head and left the room. Suki pulled Katara by the hands and they both sat down on the couch. "How you are you holding up Katara?"

She sighed, "Not too well Suki, my feelings for Aang are back stronger than ever. Zuko left me for dead when everything happened, Aang finally found me and saved me. Then I was stuck here with Aang and Toph and they both still hate me…doesn't help that we also found Zuko in the freezer, I'm just happy I have some people here that actually like me."

"Wow, Zuko is an asshole…I take back me hitting Sokka," Suki shook her head, "Everything will be fine Katara, we can go up on the roof tomorrow morning and try to get out of here."

Katara nodded, "Did you see anything from the roof when you guys were up there?"

"Not really, the trees block the sight of the street. It doesn't help that locked gate is at least 30 yards away from the building so Sokka and I couldn't get out," She informed the tan girl. The door to the room opened and everyone started to come in.

Sokka was the first to speak, "We should probably get some sleep, if we are making too much noise, we might attract the whole school and the barricades will not be able to hold them back. From what Aang told me, we have enough blankets for everyone." Both girls nodded as everyone grabbed a blanket.

* * *

><p>The soft moans from the Zombies could be heard as everyone tried to fall asleep. Katara was sitting against the wall by her brother and Suki. She found her gaze returning to Aang and Toph. Toph was lying on Aang's chest while he held her close. Katara wished that was her so bad, even though she was still technically with Zuko. She knew that she didn't want to be with him, but still hadn't told him because of their situation. Katara pulled the blanket closer to her and closed her eyes.<p>

"Can't sleep?" Sokka barely whispered, loud enough for them to hear each other. Katara shook her head. "Don't worry sis, we will make it out of here soon."

She looked at her brother, "It's not that Sokka…it's because of…" Katara nodded towards Aang.

He made a 'o' with his mouth, "You are more worried about that than those things out there?" She looked down, a little ashamed of herself worrying about her social life than what was happening. Katara nodded her head. "Katara, you made your choice remember? You left Aang and Toph to be with Zuko, if I remember correctly you were the one that told me that it was all going to be okay." She knew he was right and remembered that she actually said that to him. Katara hated that he was right.

"I know Sokka…but I miss him and Toph," Katara whispered back a little too loudly. The sound of her name caught Toph's attention. She opened her eye to see Katara and Sokka talking. "I shouldn't have done what I did to them, but I want to go back to where we were and try again…"

Sokka looked over at Aang and Toph; he noticed Toph was looking at them, "What would you tell them if they would listen to you Katara?"

"I would tell them I loved them," Katara started to cry again, "and how sorry I am for everything and that I would do anything for them to forgive me…I need them…I need Aang…"

Sokka quickly looked back over to Toph who was wiping her eyes. Katara wept into his arm. Toph carefully got off of Aang and crossed the room. She sat down next to Katara and tapped her on the shoulder. Katara turned towards the raven haired girl. "Don't ever leave us again." Both girls were now crying as they hugged each other, Sokka smiled at the rekindled friendship between the two.

**Well Toph finally forgave Katara, but will Aang? Most likely, but who knows? Review and I'll be back with more stories as soon as i feel more inspired to write haha.**

**-SubDelBub**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I'm here with another chapter for my second favorite story i have made...i for some reason am not counting my story 'Guilty'...i dont know why...But anyways, Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to say, just in case i haven't said it before in the AN, which i probably haven't, Aang isn't going to forgive Katara quickly. It will be awhile until he fully forgives her...that doesn't mean they won't have moments...but he won't fully forgive her. Anyways, I'll see you at the bottom of the page :D**

The smell of eggs wafted through the air, waking up the sleeping boy. Aang sat up from the couch, now noticing there wasn't anyone on his chest anymore. He swung his legs off the couch and rested his face in his hands. They were all still stuck in this nightmare. A nightmare would be more welcomed then this situation. He didn't want to continue, he just wanted it all to end and return to his old life, at least then he wouldn't have to deal with Katara and Zuko. Aang reached for his backpack and pulled out his phone, still nothing. He could hear everyone talking in the cafeteria, so he pocketed his phone and joined the others. Haru was in the kitchen cooking, while everyone was enjoying his food.

"Hey look, Twinkle Toes is up," Toph announced, "Want some eggs? Haru raided the kitchen and found some."

"Uh sure," He walked into the kitchen, Haru seemed to be in his own world, he was frying the eggs while doing a little dance. "Haru, what are you doing?"

Haru fell over, surprised that Aang had gotten that close without him knowing, "Oh, sorry Aang, I was just getting into cooking, you want some eggs? We have enough for everyone to have some for lunch." He got a tray from the counter and nearly covered the tray with eggs, "Here you go man."

Aang laughed, "Thanks Haru, but I don't think I will be able to eat all of this." He grabbed a fork and ate some. "Wow man, never mind, these are delicious, I will probably come back for seconds, how did you make the school food so much better?"

"I used some spices I found deep in the cabinets, I guess the lunch ladies never thought it would a good idea to use them," Haru started juggling some eggs in the air, cracked one at a time, while juggling the others with one hand.

"Wow Haru, when we get out of here you should be a chef," Aang went to the tables and started digging in. He glanced up for a second and dropped his fork. Toph and Katara were sitting next to each other talking like if nothing was going on. He thought that she absolutely hated Katara, but there they were. Something must have happened while he was asleep, but what could it have been? He was brought of his thoughts when a thud on the roof caught everyone's attention. Aang got up and went towards the teacher's lounge.

Sokka followed Aang, "What do you think it is Aang?"

"I don't know," He pulled out his gun, "But I plan on finding out."

"I'll go with you, to get your back," Sokka suggested, "There could be more than one thing up there." Aang hesitated a little bit; he didn't want to pull Sokka into it. "When we get out of here, I'll do your chores for a month."

"Deal," Aang shook his hand, "But tell everyone to stay put, I don't want anyone else following us."

Sokka nodded and stuck his head out the door, "Hey everyone, sit tight, we are going to check out what's going on up on the roof."

"Well duh Meat Head, we kind of figured that," Toph joked. He shut the door and gave a thumbs up to Aang.

"You go first Sokka, you know the way up to the roof," Aang motioned for him to go. Sokka climbed into the vent and Aang after him.

It was silent as Sokka lead the way up towards the roof, getting lost a couple times and totally forgetting where they were. Aang thought that he would make some conversation to pass the time. "So…Toph and Katara are friends again?" he asked, it probably wasn't the smoothest thing he asked, but he really wanted to know what was up with them.

Sokka glanced back at him and laughed, "Yeah, I tricked them into making up last night. Katara was still crying over everything. So we talked it out a little bit and I guess Toph woke up in the middle of the conversation. I was the only one who noticed so I asked Katara what she would say to Toph if she were to listen to her. Toph of course heard everything and came over and forgave her."

"Don't do that with Katara and me, Sokka…or I will have to feed you to the Zombies," Aang warned the tan boy.

Sokka chuckled, "I won't Aang, even though I really want you two to be friends again, it's not my place to play referee for you and my sister. I'm just making sure that my sister isn't feeling as though it's her against the world when Suki and I aren't with her."

"Cool, well it's now just everyone against me," Aang lightly laughed.

"You can easily change that Aang," Sokka reminded him. They finally had made it climb up part of the vent.

He looked down, "Sokka, I'm not going to forgive your sister…" Sokka sighed and motioned for him to go past him. Aang put his back against one side of the vent and used his feet to walk up the other side of the vent. He grabbed onto the opening and pulled himself out. Pulling his gun out, Aang checked around, making sure no Zombies had made their way up onto the roof, but the coast was clear. Sokka pulled himself out and landed on his face.

"Ow…" he rubbed his face where a giant red mark was now.

"Ssh, quiet Sokka," Aang shushed him. They made their way across the roof, when they saw two giant foot lockers on top of the cafeteria. "What the hell…" he drifted off and looked at Sokka.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "Those won't there when Suki and I were up here." On top of one of the footlockers was a note. Aang picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Survivors, congratulations on surviving a day in this outbreak. We have good news and bad news, the bad news is, we can't help you. The good news is there are two survivors that can help you. One has been locked in a freezer and the other in one of the bathrooms; you most likely want to save the one in the freezer before he dies…" Aang paused, "Are they talking about Zuko and I?"

"I guess so, but what do you think they mean by you guys will help us survive?" Sokka questioned back.

Aang continued, "In one of these footlockers are clothes for everyone, mostly bulk equipment so those things don't bite you. The second is filled with weapons, ammo and food and water, for just in case. You must find the way out of here by following the rabbit hole…following the rabbit hole? What kind of fairy tale bullshit is this?"

"You know military type people Aang, they don't like giving the direct answers," Sokka told his as he tried to open one of the footlockers, but failed.

Aang looked at the symbol on the trunk. It was green shield with black trim and had crossed white swords. "Um, Sokka. I don't think this is army stuff, I have never seen any army with this logo." Sokka was still pulling at the trunk, trying to pull it open. Aang flipped the locks off the top. "You need to open those first Sokka."

"I know…I was just making sure if was totally locked so we could transport it," Sokka lied, trying to play it off. "By the way, how are we going to get these down to the lunchroom?"

* * *

><p>Katara took another drink, "I just don't get how you can forgive me, but Aang can't Toph…"<p>

"I wasn't in love with you," Toph laughed, "Even during our relationship, I could tell Aang was still hurt from what happened."

She turned towards Toph, "You two went out?"

Toph nodded slowly, "Yes Katara, that's why Aang and I held hands around the school for about a year…"

Her face got red, "Oh sorry, I didn't really notice."

"Yeah, we all know what your life was," Toph pointed to Zuko who was on the other side of the cafeteria talking to another girl, "By the way, when are you going to dump him."

"Hey Zuko!" Katara shouted, Zuko turned his head towards her, "I'm dumping you." His face dropped.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting you to do that now…but I give you props." Toph complemented her.

Katara finished her drink, "He deserves it…I think I drank too much." She rested her head on the table and fell asleep.

Haru came up and took their empty drinks, "God Toph, how much did she have?"

"About 5…cartons of milk…I don't know why she passed out…" Toph laughed at the sleeping girl. Loud banging from the kitchen caught everyone's attention. A footlocker fell from the giant vent in above the stove. Then another fell, hitting the other footlocker and falling on the ground. Everyone rushed over to the kitchen. "Why did two footlockers just fall through the vent?" One of the lids opened up and Aang and Sokka crawled out laughing.

"Now we were able to do that again, I would do that every day," Sokka laughed.

Katara looked at the footlockers, "Where did you guys get these?"

Sokka brushed himself off a little, "On the roof, they were dropped off by someone; there are weapons and combat clothes for us."

"Why don't they just come get us instead of dropping all this equipment Sokka?" She asked, looking at the clothes in the open locker.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue, they left a note saying that they can't help us…but Aang and Zuko can."

Zuko crossed his arms, "What do you mean we can help you?"

Sokka took the letter from his pocket, "The note says that two survivors that can help us is one stuck in a freezer, you, and one that is in a bathroom, Aang."

"What can Aang and I do that can help us survive?" Zuko questioned the tan boy.

"How good are you with a gun?" He asked.

"I'm the best skeet shooter at my parent's country club."

Sokka nodded, "Well there you go, you and Aang can shoot a gun well."

Zuko looked at Aang and back at Sokka, "What experience does he have? Call of Duty?"

"I used to go hunting with my father. I can show you my experience," Aang took his gun out and aimed at Zuko's crotch, "Maybe if I shoot your dick off, you'll stop being one."

Zuko walked over to the gun footlocker and grabbed a shotgun. He cocked it and pointed it at Aang, "How about I show you what I can do?"

Katara walked between them, "Enough you two, if you two try to show who's better, you two aren't going to be any use to us."

Aang lowered his gun, "Whatever, Sokka, Suki, Haru, Toph and you two," he pointed at the former couple, "Pick up a gun and get some of that armor on, we are going to clear the rest of this section of the school up. Not only will it give us more space, you guys can get some practice in." He walked over and picked up a Colt M4A1 Carbine. Aang picked up 5 clips; he loaded one, and stuck one in each one of his pockets. He tossed the pistol to one of the survivors and gave him the clips, "What's your name?"

"Uh, Stuart," Stuart told him.

"Okay, Stuart, you need to watch over everything while we are gone, make sure none of those things get in here," Aang gave him his orders. Stuart nodded, "Good, now we leave in 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>Toph crouched and hugged the wall; she poked her head around and saw three Zombies stumbling around the hallway. She regretted now picking a Desert Eagle than a shotgun. Toph flipped around the corner and everything seemed to slow down. Once the first Zombie was her sights, she popped it in the head. She shot the other two as quickly as the first. Her phone beeped, "Toph, clear?"<p>

"Yeah, all clear here on the west, I'll make my way towards the doors, is everyone else in position?" She asked as she stepped over the again dead people. Toph looked through the Gym doors; Zombies were walking around, some trying to use the equipment. "Are you seeing this Aang? They're trying to revert back to humans." One of the Zombies tried shooting a basketball into the hoop, but missed horribly, "Never mind, I remember that guy, he sucked before he turned into one, no reverting there." Aang laughed on the other side.

"I think everyone else is in position, but make sure not to shoot directly across from you, you might hit Sokka or Suki," Aang reported to her. "I'll go in first, then you, then the odd couple and then Sokka and Suki."

Toph laughed, "You know they aren't together anymore."

"No I wouldn't know that, I'm not friends with either of them, unlike you," Aang said.

"Whoa, relax Twinkles, don't do this right now, you can be all mean to me later," She told him. Aang busted into the Gym, gaining the attention of the Zombies. He let out short bursts, hitting them in the head. As the Zombies started swarming, Toph kicked the door in and shot at the surrounding Zombies. Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Suki came in the other doors, finishing off the rest of the dead. As the last Zombie fell Aang motioned Toph to grab the other side of the mobile bleachers. They pushed it out the door that Aang came out of and down the hallway. The Zombies had been banging on the window on the door leading out to the courtyard. Aang pulled it in front of the door and wedged it in the hallway, blocking the door. Both of them went around and back into the Gym.

"Okay, let's burn these bodies like the others," Everyone grabbed a body and started dragging it towards the cafeteria. Aang got to the cafeteria door, he let go of the body and knocked on the door. "Hey, it's all clear." No one came to the door. Aang banged on the door harder, "Hello?" Toph dragged her body to the door also. Aang opened the door and grimaced. Some Zombies must of have gone by them, because the cafeteria was covered in fresh blood. Stuart cried in agony as two Zombies had ripped his arms off and started chewing on him. Some of the half eaten survivors got up and started feasting on the still alive survivors. Another one of the Zombies ripped off a head, stopping some of the screaming. Aang rose up his gun, "Hey!" The feasting Zombies stopped and looked up at their next feast. "Fuck them up Toph," he told her as they both unloaded on them. Katara heard the shots and ran to see what was happening. As Aang put the last bullet into a Zombie, Katara covered her mouth with her hands and stared at the horrors of what went down in the cafeteria.

Haru ran over to the door, "Hey guys, all I could find was a janitor closet…I'll go get the cleaning supplies…"

Aang wiped a tear from his cheek for the fallen survivors; he walked over to where Stuart was ripped apart. "I'm sorry this happened to you Stuart…" His eyes started to blink open, his eyes turning a milky color. Aang pulled the pistol from Stuart's pocket and pointed at his head. "You never deserved this." The Zombie growled and Aang pulled the trigger.

**Well that was a fun thing to type, a little bit boring for my taste, but as long as you all like it, i don't care haha. Now, when i was writing the whole Toph and Katara thing, i was meaning it to sound like Katara was acting like she was drunk, i just thought it was funny. Anyways, Review if you could, cuz that would make me happy and write a little bit faster. Also, just for kicks, in the review, tell me what your favorite moment in the series was.**

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I decided to quickly get this one out just for funs, even though making this story is really fun, i also like going back to my other story because i think its fun. I'm happy people are liking this story, i really wasn't expecting people to like it as much as you do. Hopefully the coming chapters will be as good as you think the others are. In this chapter, there is something i wasn't really expecting to put in this story...a lemon. It was completley out of the blue, i just thought it would be funny. It might not be as good as the others i write as you all say they are, but if you dont want to read it, skip the last line break and read the end AN and i will tell you what happened, so I'll you all at the bottom :D**

The crimson massacre was finally cleaned up; Aang sat on one of the tables, deep in thought. After all the bodies had been burned, Haru came in and mopped up everything. The gruesome scenes continuously played in Aang's head. His former peers ripping the flesh off the others, chewing their innards like jerky, he shivered at the thought. How could they have been overrun that fast? What if they had the group join them, could they have been saved from the horrible end? The room looked even emptier with just a small group of them left. While it makes the group easier without so many people in the group, he was still grieving over the loss of the innocents. A hand rested on his arm, breaking him from his own little world.

"Aang, are you going to be okay?" Toph asked. She sat to the right of him and Katara had sat down to his left.

He got off the table, "I'm fine." Aang started to walk away, but Toph's small hand stopped him.

"Like you said Aang…if we are all going to survive…we have to get along," Toph reminded him, she pulled him back to the table, "We have to talk this out Aang."

Katara looked down, "If he doesn't want to talk to me…he doesn't have to Toph."

Toph shook her head, "No Katara, he needs to talk about this." She sat him down on the seat. "I know she hurt us Aang and that I wasn't cool with her being here before, but she's in pain also Aang…"

He took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm under the pressures of the pending situation. Aang slowly nodded, indicated he would stay. Katara softly smiled, feeling they had finally gotten through the rough exterior of Aang.

"Aang," Katara started, the nervousness in her voice was easy to detect, "I am sorry for what I did to you and Toph. It was stupid and I should have never done that. I just couldn't deal with the feelings like I said and I was afraid…I can't go through this without you…I…I…"

Toph looked over at the stuttered girl, "Just tell him Katara."

"Tell me what…" Aang finally spoke for the second time in the whole conversation.

She looked into his ashy grey eyes, "I need you…like I have never needed anyone…mo-more than you…I-I love y-you Aang," Katara finally got out. Toph was surprised that she would completely confess everything to him, but wasn't against it. Her chin started to shake, she had started crying again, "P-please f-f-forgive me A-A-ang, I-I don't w-w-want to d-die w-w-with y-you m-mad at m-me." Katara lowered her head, as the tears fell into her hands. A soft hand raised her face and she was brought up to Aang's level. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Please, stop crying," He softly whispered. She sniffed and nodded her head. "Katara, we are in a middle of a Zombie Outbreak. For the first time in my life, I've had to use a firearm against our former classmates. My mind is so cluttered with the events of the past couple days, I can't add this to my mind." Katara nodded again and tried to lower her head again so he wouldn't see her crying again, Aang stopped her. "That doesn't mean that I won't think about this when everything is over…" He got off the table and got his gun off the table then walked out of the cafeteria.

Toph scooted over to Katara and put her arm around Katara, "It's okay Katara, he will come around sometime."

She wiped her face again and smiled, "I think I may have gotten through."

* * *

><p>He walked into the Gym where the taller boy was sitting against the wall, softly hitting his head against the wall, lost in thought. Aang walked over and leaned against the same wall, one of feet planted on the wall. Zuko noticed he had company and looked up. "What do you want? You come here to steal everything else I have?" He stood up and gripped his shotgun's handle.<p>

"What's wrong Zuko? Is it that time of the month again?" Aang shot back. Zuko got up in Aang's face; he was holding back his anger while Aang didn't even flinch.

Zuko backed off, "Why are you even here? You already took Katara from me, so you can't be here for her."

Aang got serious, "I didn't take her from you, I saved her when you left her to die numb nuts. Now will you stop being an asshole?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm wondering why you are here alone and what you are up to…" He asked, they both started circling around each other.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Why do you think? You have turned my now ex-girlfriend against me, there is no one here that even likes me. It's me against you all and those things out there."

"Again," Aang stated, "I had nothing to do with Katara hating you, now will you get back to the cafeteria and stop being the spokes person for emos around the earth?"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" He yelled, Aang put his hands up in defense but had a sly smile on his face. "I don't need to be around all the people who hate me."

Aang laughed, "Then don't be a dick. Make some friends then."

"It's not like friends come out of the sky," He shot back, Zuko put his arms out and the vent broke and Ty Lee fell into his arms.

They both stared at the dust covered girl, she happened to be only in her jeans and white bra, "Well I guess they do," Aang joked, "Ty Lee, where did you come from and why are you missing your shirt?"

She coughed, "I was going to stay home from school, but I decided to come today…those…things, attacked me and ripped off my shirt…I think it might be a good look."

"I would have to agree," Zuko agreed. Ty Lee smiled and put her arm around his neck.

"Hey, let's get her back to the cafeteria, she can get some of the gear," Aang told them. Zuko carried her while Aang walked behind him. He chuckled quietly to himself, knowing that now Zuko would stop his bitching about Katara. They walked through the doorway and into the cafeteria, Toph met them.

She saw the dusty girl in Zuko's arms, "Another girl you left to die Zuko?" He gave her a dirty look and walked past her. "Well I thought it was funny."

"Toph, get your gun, we are going to clear out the locker room, so we can actually take some showers," Aang told her. She nodded and went back to the table and grabbed it. "Everyone, Toph and I will be back, we are going to clear out the locker room. Be sure you are all on guard until we get back, we don't want anything…bad happen again." They both left and went into the Gym. The locker room was over by the bleachers. Between the two main bleachers, a small pair of stairs went down about five feet, on the left, the male locker room and on the right the female. "Which one should we check first?"

"Why don't I check the girls and you check the boys," She suggested.

Aang shook his head, "No Toph, we already lost enough people, I don't feel like losing you just because we were careless." He slowly opened the boy's door and flipped on the light. The florescent lights flashed on, they both slowly walked into the room, guns at the ready. They checked the whole room, nothing. Aang went over to one of the showers and flipped on the water, warm water rushed out of the faucet. "Good, we still have some hot water. Let's go check the girl's locker room." Toph led into the next locker room. She turned the light and the lights flickered a little bit. The sound of soft steps could be heard through-out the empty room. Toph motioned for them to split up and surround whatever it was. Aang went to the right of the shower room as Toph went to the left. A girl stood against the wall, completely nude, she didn't seem to notice them. "It's On Ji," Aang whispered. The dead girl turned towards him, she started stumbling towards him.

"Aang, get down, I'll take the shot," Toph shouted, she got the nude girl in her sights and prepared to pull the trigger.

"I got her," He said. On Ji had gotten incredible close to him, she tried to bite him, but he grabbed her head and snapped her neck.

Toph was silent as the Zombie fell to the floor. Aang grabbed On Ji by the arms and started dragging her. She started to follow Aang, but broke the silence. "Are you okay Aang?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You've been going through so much in the past couple days," Toph said, "You need to let your emotions out."

"I'm good Toph," He almost sounded anger. She came up to him and took his hands off the body. Toph pushed him against the wall.

She stuck a finger in his face, "Now listen here, because you can't deal with your feelings, doesn't mean you need to take it out on me."

He scoffed, "Says you, weren't you the one who wanted me to hold you last night because you still can't deal with your feelings for me?"

Toph slapped him across the face, the sound rang through the empty locker room, "You can go fuck yourself Aang, I'm just trying to help you here. It's obvious you can't handle things right now, you are just numbing yourself from the pain of having to kill all these people to help us survive. Maybe you should be the one hanging back now."

"If you want me to express my feelings, don't try to bring Katara and I back together," Aang yelled at her, "I'm trying to survive, figure out who the hell gave us this stuff and deal with all this shit, I don't need to revisit my feelings with Katara on top of all of this."

"Whatever Aang, I was just trying to help," She screamed back, Toph tried to walk away, but Aang grabbed her arm. She swung around and socked him in the face, he didn't even move a muscle.

"I'm sorry Toph," He apologized, "Everything is starting to get to me…you were right, I shouldn't of took it out on you." Aang pulled her into a hug. "Please forgive me."

Toph nodded against him, "I will forgive you…when you forgive Katara…"

* * *

><p>Aang tossed Zuko four things of rope, "If you two are going to sleep in the Gym, make sure you tie the doors shut, you don't want any unexpected roamers coming in at night. We will check the halls again when we wake up." Zuko nodded as him and Ty Lee walked out of the cafeteria. The group had just finished eating dinner and the moon stared to show through the windows. The lights were shut off before the Zombies noticed outside. Everyone except the three were in the teacher's lounge attempting to sleep. He tied the door shut after the new couple left. Aang walked over to the kitchen and started putting the equipment from the foot lockers away. After stacking the gun locker on the clothes locker, Aang sighed and pulled himself up onto the counter. The stresses of the day finally catching up with him, he let the tears fall thinking about Stuart, On Ji and the other survivors, he wished he could of saved them. Aang closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to forget the past deaths, letting them go from his mind. He wiped his eyes and sat in the minor silence between the moans of the Zombies. The sound of the new couple could barely be heard also, he shook his head in disgust, thinking about it.<p>

He began to think about what Toph had told him. The only way for Toph to forgive him is if he forgave Katara for what she had done. Not only was that an unfair trade to him, it wasn't as he needed the forgiveness of Toph, he knew that she wouldn't hold it against him because she knew the stresses. But how could she expect him to forgive her so fast like she did, Katara smashed his heart to pieces, not only did he love her as his best friend, but she was his first love. Even though he didn't know she felt the same feelings, he still cared about her in that way. The moon light had illuminated his skin, even though there was none there, he could still see the blood on his hands. If he ever made it out of this place, he would need a lot of therapy.

"Aang," he heard someone whisper his name, Aang looked over to the teacher's lounge door, Katara was poking her head out of the door. She tip toed across the cold floor in nothing but her undershirt and underwear. "What are you still doing out here?"

"Nothing…where are the rest of your clothes Katara?" He chuckled, she looked down and covered her bottom half.

A blush came across her face, "Oops, I forgot about that." She climbed up next to him on the counter, "You going to be okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's just hard to deal with this stuff."

"You know," Katara started, "This is probably the most you have talked to me since you found me."

Aang softly smiled, "Yeah, I guess the talk today helped."

It was silent again as Katara kicked her legs in the air as they dangled from the counter, "You know I meant what I said, right?"

"Yeah, Katara…I know," He responded, before anything else could be said, she leaned over and kissed him. She expected him to pull away, but he didn't, he deepened the kiss between them. Katara moaned against his lips, as he turned and came closer to her. Aang knew it was a bad idea to start anything at the time, but he had wanted this for so long he didn't care. She started to rub his manhood through his pants and kept herself from touching herself to release the fire that was raging through her loins. He got off the counter and pulled Katara down. In one fluid motion, he bent her over the counter and pulled down her underwear. Aang undid his pants and pulled down his underwear. Katara looked back to see him place himself at her entrance. She pulled off her top, becoming completely nude, feeling the cold air hit her bare skin. He thrusted into her with no trouble, she stifled her moan as Aang grabbed her right breast and his other hand on her hip. The sounds of their love making quietly echoed in the kitchen. Aang drove himself repeated into Katara who loved every minute of it. She felt complete with Aang inside of her. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead as he kept his fast pace. Katara's breasts heaved back and forth from the pounding she was receiving, she bit into her arm to keep quiet. He quickly pulled out and turned her around. She held herself up on the counter with her arms while Aang picked her up from her butt. Aang quickly plunged back into Katara, both of them moaning. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to catch her breath. Aang let the lust take over as his thrusts increased in speed.

"Oh god, oh goooooood," Katara moaned into his chest. "I'm cumming Aang," Her walls tightened around him and her juices ran down him. She looked into his eyes, "I love you." He answered back with crashing his lips to hers. "Wait." Katara stopped him, she motioned him to get up on the counter. He got back up there and laid down, she climbed on top of him and sat down on him, letting out a long moan. Katara moved herself up and down his penis, smiling when she heard his breathing pick up. He grabbed her hips and moved his against hers, Aang flipped her over so he was now on top. He drove as hard as he could into her, hitting her clit. Katara went into overdrive and felt her second orgasm coming again.

"I'm gunna cum Katara," He moaned, still thrusting into her as fast as possible.

"Me too," Both of them let out a groan, Aang fully put himself inside her and came as she did. Aang flipped them over again, Katara rest on his chest, their breathing one. "I really needed that."

Aang laughed, "I did too." They almost fell off the counter when they heard a door open.

"Katara?" Toph asked from the door, "You there? I thought I heard a noise out here."

Katara lowered herself on Aang more, making sure Toph couldn't see her, "Uh yeah, I just stubbed my toe, I'll be back in there soon."

"Okay, if Aang is out there with you, tell him he needs to come to bed too, we can't have the Zombies trying to break in," Toph finally shut the door. Katara looked over, making sure the door was shut.

She got off Aang and went and collected her clothes, "I'm sorry if I complicated things more Aang, I just…well I needed to do that, to fill a void that has been missing inside me."

Aang put on his pants, "Are you trying to say Zuko was small below the belt?"

Katara shook her head, "No Aang, I meant figuratively…but now that I think about it…wait, that's not the point Aang."

He chuckled, "I'm only kidding."

She came up to him as he put on his shirt, "So where does this put us Aang?"

"Well, I still don't know about that right now…but I can defiantly tell you that I'm leaning towards forgiving you," He smiled.

Katara grinned, "Thank you Aang," she leaned up and kissed him. "I promise I won't ever do anything like that again."

"Good," He told her, "Because I don't think any amount of sex would fix it again."

She playfully hit him, "I didn't have sex with you for you to forgive me, I'm not a slut."

"I know…but it really helped the cause."

**Well that was a good chapter...hopefully haha. Be sure to tell me what you think haha.**

**FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SKIPPED THE LEMON: Aang and Katara had a little conversation that was longer than their past ones. Katara kisses him, he kisses back, then they get it on. Once they finish, Toph tells Katara to come back to the room, Aang seems to almost forgive Katara about what happened.**

**As usual, please feel free to review and give me some feedback :D**

**-SubDelBub  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well i am very pissed off, that 89 year old man promised a rapture and Zombies would walk the earth...If i am promised Zombies, i would like it if i am given flesh eating corpses. anyways, i finally wrote this chapter after 3 days, i know, pretty sad right? But this doesn't have any surprise lemons, don't worry. So i hope you like this story, but i also wanted to bring up my first story finally hit 100 reviews yaaaay, also i got my first person to say they hated something...and that was it haha, it made me laugh. So i'll see you at the bottom :D**

He looked over the sleeping couple as he took a bite of his breakfast burrito. The taste of the bacon inside made him look surprisingly at the burrito and thanked Haru in his mind for the great treat. The girl shifted in her lover's arm, the blanket covering her now was lowered at he could see her chest. He shielded his eyes as not to be a creepier and stare at her. Aang used his foot to softly wake Zuko. The boy shot up and quickly looked around; he took a sigh of relief, only seeing Aang standing there.

"You scared the living shit out of me dude," Zuko sighed. He noticed his own nakedness and covered what he could with his side of the blanket, "What's going on?"

Aang took another bite of his delicious burrito, "Haru made some great fucking breakfast, you two should get up and get some before it's all gone." He nodded and started putting on his clothes. Zuko shook Ty Lee lightly.

"Ty Lee, wake up, we are going to get some breakfast," He softly told her, she groaned and rolled onto her side.

"I'll wake her up Zuko, go ahead and get something to eat," Aang told him. He took another bite and smiled at the big bite of bacon he got.

Zuko stood up and pulled his combat vest over himself, "Thanks Aang…maybe I was wrong about you."

"Not really," Aang said, he took another bite, "I'm still a complete dick." Zuko laughed and patted him on the back as he left the gym. Aang watched as he left and turned back to the sleeping girl. He got closer to her and squatted down by her, "Ty," he whispered.

"Mmm?" She mumbled; her nose turning up to the smell of the food.

He shook her a little bit, "It's me, come on and get up, you can't sleep all day." She started to stretch and Aang looked away once again as he nude form made a second appearance of the day. "Ty, you know I love you, but I don't need to see you naked."

"Sorry cuz," she pulled the blanket over her chest and grabbed her bra. "I wasn't expecting you to come in here and wake me up."

He finished his burrito, "For the love of God Ty, you're family and I love you, but please don't sleep with someone on the first night you're with him."

Ty Lee had finally gotten her underwear on, "But he was so sad Aang, the thing with that girl he use to date had him bummed and I wanted to make him feel better."

"It's called a pep talk Ty," He was flabbergasted by his cousin, "Not fucking him until he smiles. It also doesn't help that there are Zombies attacking us Ty…"

Ty Lee pulled up her pants, "Says you…"

His eyes shot open, "How do you know about that Ty? You were here all night."

"You just told me," She smiled. He let his head drop and sighed. "I'm only messing with you Aang, I'm sorry I slept with Zuko, but you have to face that you and I are totally different."

He started walking towards the door, "Yeah, I earned my grades while someone fucked their teachers."

"Whoa," She stopped, pulling her new camo shirt over her head, "That's too far Aang."

"I'm just kidding Ty," He told her, "Come on, let's get something to eat…and let's not tell anyone you and Zuko slept with each other."

Ty Lee sighed, "Fine, I won't tell anyone, as long as you stop trying to control my life." Aang turned to her and sighed.

"Ty…can we not talk about this right now, I really don't think this is the time to bring out our family problems," Aang reminded her.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "I think it's the perfect time." Aang's anger was starting to rise.

"Ty Lee, no…we are in danger of being eaten, I've had to shoot people in the head…IN THE FUCKING HEAD TY…" he paused, "My stress is big enough to earn investors as a corporation…all I am asking for is my own cousin…not to sleep with people and you can't do this little thing for me?" Ty Lee shook her head, affirming her position on the manner. "Ty…"

* * *

><p>Katara smiled as the memories from last night replayed in her head. The first night that her and Aang were together would be etched into her mind forever. She walked into the kitchen as Haru wrapped another breakfast burrito. "Here you go Katara," Haru handed her the burrito; "I made it just how you like it, Sausage and Eggs."<p>

She grinned and took a bite, "Oh my gosh Haru, this is great, how did you even get half of the ingredients for this?"

"The school kept some of the ingredients just hidden for some reason," Haru told her, he started cooking again, "It's all kept down in a storage cell below us."

Katara raised her eyebrow, "A storage cell? What do you mean?" Haru pointed over to a corner of the kitchen as he kept on cooking. She put down the burrito and walked over to corner; there was a little latch in the floor, above the latch was a little painting of a white rabbit. Katara opened the door and climbed down the ladder into the darkness of the hole. Katara cautiously moved in the darkness as she got to the bottom, she fumbled around for a switch and hit it. In the room was boxes of food and freezers in a long hallway. She walked down the cold walkway, wondering how all the stuff had gotten there. When she turned a corner, a black door was in the way, painted on the door was: 'Will you follow more?'

"Will I follow more?" she quietly said out loud. Katara turned the knob and opened the door. Inside was like a communications center, there were monitors across one wall, everyone one an angle of the school. There was a single seat in front of the monitors, Katara sat down in the seat; it was still warm. Someone had been watching them and had recently left; then she remembered what had happened last night and blushed. "Oh great…if we ever see this person, I'm going to kill them…" She looked up to one of the monitors and saw Aang talking to Zuko as he got dressed. Katara got up and made her way back to the kitchen. Haru was still cooking as her head popped out of the hole. "Haru," she said, taking his attention from the cooking, "Why didn't you check more of that storage down there?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I found what I needed, so I didn't think anything past it." She shook her head as she shut the hatch. "Oh hey Zuko, good morning," Haru greeted the messy haired boy, "You want some food?"

"Yeah man, that would be great," Zuko smiled. He nodded slightly towards Katara as she walked by and waited for his food. Katara made it to the gym and heard the conversation between Aang and Ty Lee.

"…not to sleep with people and you can't do this little thing for me?" she heard Aang shout; Katara peeked her head in and saw Ty Lee nod at him. "Ty…I literally can't do this, I am trying to keep these people safe, people I KNOW personally. Not only is it hard to have the deaths of the other kids on my mind, I have to worry about you, I have to worry about Toph…and I have to worry about Katara." At the mention of her name, she leaned her head in more. "But apparently we will put all my problems aside for you Ty…even when we weren't in this mess; I was helping you while dealing with my shit." He was silent for a second. Aang got closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know that with your father, my uncle, leaving was hard on you the most…but we can't have this shit getting in our way right now Ty Lee…"

Her head lowered at the mention at her father's name. She started sniffling and nodded her head. "I'm sorry Aang…" He pulled her into a hug. "I shouldn't have thought of myself before everyone else…"

"It's okay Ty Lee, just go get some breakfast." Aang told her, he broke the hug and walked away from her a little bit. She left the Gym, passing Katara on the way out. The tan girl watched as Aang started to pace a little bit around the center of the Gym, lost in thought. Katara walked into the room, she came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He jumped out of her arms and backed away, Katara's heart plunged. "Oh sorry Katara, I…I was just lost in thought and thought you were a Zombie or something."

Katara felt a little better knowing it wasn't because he didn't care, "What's wrong Aang?"

He sighed and kneaded his eyes with the palms of his hands, "My cousin fucked Zuko last night."

"So? We had sex last night too," She countered.

"We've know each other for more than five minutes Katara," Aang shot back, "It's not like we did it so that you could feel better about breaking up with Zuko." He rubbed his neck, "I just can't deal with any of this anymore."

She walked over and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry Aang, but we have a bigger problem. I found a bunker type thing in the kitchen, there was a small painting of a white rabbit above the hole."

Aang's eyes shot open, "Take me there, I think you just found our way out of here." He followed Katara to the kitchen and pointed at the latch. "How did you find this…and how didn't we find this sooner?"

"Haru apparently has been getting food from down there," Katara pointed at the still cooking boy.

He turned and saw both of them staring at him, "What? I didn't think it was that important." Aang went down the ladder first with Katara following. He made his way past the food and into the monitor room.

Aang looked around the room, flipping through some papers on the desk, "Why would someone be watching us?" He looked at the control panel below the monitors. A button caught his attention: 'Escape'. His eyes narrowed and he flipped the switch, causing on the walls to move, revealing another door. "Looks like we just found our way out." Aang opened the door; there was a small hallway with a glass wall in the middle, a sparking broken panel on the other side. "Whoever was watching us didn't want us to follow them."

"Well can't we just break the glass?" Katara asked.

"We could give it a try," Aang pulled out his pistol and aimed at the barrier, "Get back just in case." He shot a single round into wall, but it bounced off hitting the wall behind them, it didn't even leave a scratch on the glass. "Fuck…that's some strong glass."

* * *

><p>"…oh you did too last night?" Sokka asked, "Me too, it was kind of weird at first, but then I really got into it."<p>

Zuko laughed and nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't like I was going to remember it, but it was fun while it lasted." Ty Lee overheard him and stormed over.

"WELL SCREW YOU ZUKO! I THOUGHT WHAT HE HAD LAST NIGHT WAS GREAT," She yelled at him, Suki, Toph, and Haru looked over at them, "NOW YOU'RE JUST TELLING EVERYONE AND SAYING IT WAS JUST NOTHING!"

Both of the boys stared at her like she was crazy, "Ty Lee," Zuko stopped her, "Sokka and I were talking about dreams about being out of this place."

Her face got as red as humanly possible, "Oh…" She started to walk off, but Zuko stopped her.

He leaned into her ear, "Ty, I really did like what happened last night, but we probably shouldn't announce what happened since Katara and I just broke up…"

"Okay, I'm sorry I freaked out on you…" She mumbled back. "I really suck at this today; I've been apologizing all day."

Zuko smiled, "It's okay," He sniffed a little bit and pulled away, "But I do think you might need to take a shower, there may be some blood still in there."

Ty Lee pulled her hair to her nose and sniffed, pulling away at the smell, "Yeah, I think I really need one, I'll be back soon." She walked off towards the Gym, Zuko 'enjoying the show' she was making as she walked off. The group had gone back to doing what they were doing as Zuko took another bite of his burrito.

"So you went from banging my sister to banging Aang's cousin? You really do think with your dick Zuko," Sokka laughed.

He swallowed his bite, "Well it's not like I mean to get myself into these situations, let's just say they fall into my lap." Both the boys laughed, "Hey Sokka, I've been meaning to ask, you've been the only person to be like a friend so quick, why is that?"

"I'm not sure Zuko," Sokka pondered for a second, thinking of his question, "Maybe because you dated my sister and I had to get use to you, even though I still had to kind of hate you since I was Aang's friend. But you really never wronged me…so after you stopped being kind of a douche, I really didn't find it useful to ignore you."

Zuko nodded as he took another bite, "Thanks man; that means a lot."

"You're welcome," Sokka said with a mouth full, "But you were still a huge douche AND you left my sister for dead."

"Hey, she's safe now isn't she? I was actually trying to find a weapon to protect us, but I got jumped by someone," Zuko told him.

"Okay Zuko, but if it happens again, I will shoot you," Sokka waved his gun in front of Zuko's face.

* * *

><p>Aang carefully searched around the monitor room, trying to find anything that would possibly tell them what was going on. Katara was trying to fix the glass wall's panel so it would open, with little success. She looked in closer to see there was a bullet hole in the back of the panel. "How did I not see that before?" Katara mumbled. Someone started pounding on the glass wall, making Katara jump back and scream. A Zombie was standing there, hitting its bloody hands on the wall. Half of its face was missing and its guys were dragging behind it. Aang rushed in, checking on the girl. "Don't worry Katara," He helped her up, "If we can't shoot through the glass, then the Zombie can't get through it."<p>

"Did you find anything?" She asked, they both walked back into the monitor room, Aang shut the door and flipped the escape switch.

Aang shook his head, "Not yet." He checked the last drawer, inside were a stack of folders. Inside the first one was information about him, with his school photo paper clipped on top. "I've got something; someone has been keeping tabs on us all." He flipped through the others and handed Katara hers. She looked at her file and read down the page.

"What the hell, it says I'm a major slut," Katara exclaimed and pointed down at the notes part of the page. Aang leaned over and read it: 'Has shown to sleep with two people in the group now, she would most likely sleep with the other two if one wasn't her brother and other wasn't gay cook.'

He laughed, "They think Haru's gay."

"Aang!"

"Sorry," He apologized and looked at his, "It says I've been injected with…some drug…apparently it is suppose to increase my speed and agility…what do they think this is? World of Warcraft?"

Katara skimmed her page more, "Mine says that I am a huge cry baby and have a little drawing of me crying in a corner."

"Wow, whoever is watching us just doesn't like you," Aang joked.

Katara looked up at him, "They wouldn't be the only ones."

Aang's face dropped, "Whoa, I had a reason thank you very much, plus I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"I know Aang," She looked down, "But why not just make the decision now, I know there are other things going on now, but we are safe for the time being, can't we just focus on normal stuff for a second?"

He nodded and sat against the counter, "Katara, even though we have talked about this many times, the reasons behind why I won't forgive are still the same. I loved you so much, you were one of the reasons I got out of bed every morning and had a smile on my face. Then you burn the bridges between us just for Zuko? We were friends ever since we were little Katara, you can't just do that." Aang got up and walked up to her. He used his thumb to trace the edge of her bottom lip, "Do you know how long I wished I could kiss these lips Katara?" She shook her head. "I wanted you so bad, to be the guy who you would tell how your day was, the one that held you when you were lonely and the one who would proudly call you his girlfriend…you just tore me to pieces Katara."

"Tell me one thing Aang," She quietly said, Katara looked him in the eyes, "If you can't forgive me for what happened between us…then tell me what last night was…" For the first time, Katara had silenced Aang, "You told me last night that you were leaning towards forgiving me, but now it seems like you aren't…I want to be yours Aang…but I need to know that you still want me to be yours."

Aang was silent as Katara's icy blue eyes stared at him. "Give me three days…"

"Three days?"

He nodded, "A day for every year you left me Katara, if you give me three days…I will be able to fully forgive you, that's all I am asking."

"Thank you Aang…" Katara said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Aang grabbed the rest folders, "Come on, we should bring these up to the rest of the group."

* * *

><p>"They think I'm mentally retarded?" Sokka exclaimed. Everyone got their folders and weren't very happy with what was written. "Why would they think I'm stupid?"<p>

Suki laughed, "Because you are stupid sometimes."

Sokka leaned over and read her file, "It says you are a bitch."

"WHAT?" She yelled, looking at her paper, "Oh son of a-"

"Mine says I give it away easily," Ty Lee read, "Well that's…true, damn, they got me pegged."

Zuko read his, "They say I'm a hot head, douche bag, rich boy who needs to change his tampon. Who-ever wrote this is kind of an asshole, did you write it Aang?"

Aang faked a laughed, "No Zuko, I didn't, if I did I would of wrote 'uses a big gun to make up for his tiny penis'."

Everyone laughed, even Zuko. He read his paper more, "Whoa, they injected me with something, some kind of speed drug."

"Me too," Aang said, "That's probably why they knocked us out; someone drugged us and is watching us to see if it works…we're guinea pigs."

"I don't even think it works, I haven't noticed any difference in my speed at all," Zuko thought out loud. Aang looked back at his paper. He quickly tapped Sokka on the shoulder and pointed at the top left of his paper, both of them stared in awe. "What is it Aang?"

Aang showed them the paper, showing the green shield with black trim and crossed white swords "It's the same people that gave us the weapons and clothes…"

**so yay, got that done, hope you all liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think and maybe what i need to change. QOTS: what do you think the funniest moment in A:TLA is?**

**-SubDelBub  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Getting down to business: Sup everyone, I'm good..you?, story about my life blah blah blah. I know it's taken me a little bit to update, but...well school is first unfortunately and stories are second...even though i am putting off a essay to type this for the past couple days. anyways, I hope you like it, and i'll see you all at the bottom :D...i literally almost forgot to say, by the end of this story, there will be another...CHARACTER DEATH :O**

"So they gave weapons to fight off the Zombies and said they couldn't help us, but they were watching us and left when we found them out?" Zuko questioned out loud. "Is this some sort of sick game to them?"

Toph flipped through her folder, "I don't know about you all, but I'm going to burn my folder."

Haru gave her a questionable look, "Why's that Toph?"

Aang quickly grabbed the folder from her and read as he kept it out of reach from her, "Seems to put on tough exterior to hide true feelings for…you know, let's burn these."

"Whoa, wait," Haru said, "Why did you stop reading it?"

"Because it has to do with some personal things of Toph, I don't want to read it out in front of you all," Aang reasoned, Toph secretly thanked god that he didn't read the rest of it even if her feelings were obvious. "Besides, we need to find a way of here."

Everyone was silent, thinking of ways to get out of the Zombie infested school; Toph's face lit up, "Dawn of the Dead!"

"What about the movie Toph?" Katara asked.

"Remember how they escaped from the mall?" She reminded everyone. It was dead silent, "Really? You haven't watched it?"

Katara shook her head, "No, I didn't think that looked good."

Her jaw dropped, "How could you have not seen that? It's the remake of the classic movie from the Father of the Modern Zombie."

"I don't know who that is or what happens in that movie either," Haru said.

"Me neither," Ty Lee added in.

Toph face palmed, "George A. Fucking Romero people…why am I even trying…what they did in that fantastic movie was they used a bus to get out of the mall they were held up in. We can take one from the fenced off area on the side of the school. All we need to do is get the keys from the office."

"Good idea Toph, we can split up, some of us go and get the keys, the others will make sure the buses are clear," Aang thought out loud. "Zuko, Toph, Ty Lee and Haru, you all go make sure the coast is clear for us at the buses. I'll go get the keys from the office. Sokka, Suki and Katara go up to the roof and check the road so that we have a clear path on our way out of here."

"Aye aye Captain," Toph saluted him, making everyone burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>A man ran through the dark hallways, papers flying out of his arms as he rushed towards his destination. People hugged the walls to get out of his way as he blazed a trail around the corner. The man knocked furiously against the giant door, a beautiful girl opened the door. "Mr. Smith is very busy and can't be bothered right now." She whispered angrily at the man.<p>

"Please," He begged, "It's about Test HS12, there is a major problem." She looked back into the room, nodded and let the man in. He hurried into the giant office, filled with expensive decorations and an aquarium below them. Mr. Smith was sitting back in his chair smoking a pipe, the man waiting in front of his desk, waiting for him to speak.

"Saunders," He finally spoke, "What can I do for you?" The man put the papers on his desk, spreading them out.

"The subjects in HS12 have found out about us watching them, the testing is compromised. We need to stop testing and get them out of there, the results can't be credible with their knowledge of a test happening," Saunders reported.

Mr. Smith puffed his pipe, "So subject's Alpha and Beta know of their testing?" He nodded his head, "Hmmm, kill them all."

"Right away sir," Saunders bowed to his superior and began to leave.

Mr. Smith stood up, "Wait, I got a better idea, give them 3 days, see if they can get out before then…they may be of use to us still." He noticed a red stain on Saunders' shirt, "Saunders, you have red on you."

"Sorry sir, I'll take care of it," He said as he exited the room. Saunders went straight to the bathroom and looked at the stain. It was on the collar of the shirt, he pulled it away to reveal the scratch on his neck. "When did I get this?"

* * *

><p>Aang was hanging by his feet from the vent as the Zombies below him tried to get at him. "Come on Zombies, come get your food." The blood covered monsters tried to reach for him, but to no avail. He took out the pistol from the vent and pointed it at the Zombies. Time seemed to slow down around him as he carefully shot all of them in the head. As the last Zombie hit the ground, he fell out of the vent and landed on his feet. Quickly, Aang shut the door, making sure no more of them could file in. He went over to the front desk and got the keys. "Well that was too easy." At that moment, the door busted open. A Zombie, standing at least 6'5 and was so big that it had to get through the door by turning side-ways. Its black eyes stared directly at Aang. "Fuck, I spoke too soon." The Zombie started making its way towards Aang, who jumped onto the counter and was half way into the vent before the Zombie grabbed his foot. He tried to pull it away from him, but the Zombie started to pull him out of the vent. Aang turned his gun towards it and shot it in the head, but it kept coming after him. "That's new."<p>

He was now yanked out of the vent and landed on his chest. The Zombie picked him up by the leg and chucked him across the office. Aang landed in the supply closet with a thud. "Now I regret skipping Weight lifting." He looked around him as the Zombie got closer and saw a paper cutting board. Aang smiled and detached the long blade from the board. He ran at the Zombie and shot it in the right knee cap. Even though it didn't do much, Aang dove feet first into the knee, severely breaking it and brought the monster to its other knee. He took the blade and both hands and cut at the neck. It took a couple good swings, but Aang finally made it through the muscular neck and lopped off the head. Blood now covered Aang's arms and face as he threw the blade down. "I really am going to need a shower after this. The other's better be having more luck than I am."

* * *

><p><strong>On The Roof<strong>

"It's my turn to use the scope Katara!" Sokka whined as he tried to grab it away from her.

"Not uh!" She shot back, "I get it for 4 more minutes!"

Suki sighed, "It's like you two are 5."

**By The Buses**

Toph looked down from the roof at the fenced in buses. There were only a couple Zombies around the fence, but not enough to pose a threat. "Cover me Zuko; I'm going to check the busses."

"Gotcha' covered," He said. "Stay up here," Zuko told Haru and Ty Lee as him and Toph dropped down onto the top of the bus. He crouched down and kept watch as Toph dropped down by the door. She forced the door open and a bat was pointed into her face.

"Find your own hiding place," a feminine voice said. "We don't have room for you."

Toph moved the bat out of her face, "I'm not looking for a hiding place. I need one of these busses to get the fuck out of this place."

"Take me with you!" Someone shouted from the back. The girl with the bat came down the little set of stairs.

"You can have the one on the end, we aren't using it," when she finally came down closer to Toph, she could see it was Azula.

She chuckled, "Well isn't it a friendly reunion, Hey Zuko, I found your sister." Zuko poked his head over the roof and saw his sister.

"Wow Zu Zu, I'm surprised you're still alive." Azula said.

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah…nice to see you too…now will you stop calling me that damn nickname."

Azula frowned, "What? Don't I get a hug from my own brother? Or maybe a 'good to see you too Azula'?"

"I would if it was good to see you Azula," Zuko mumbled, he dropped down and gave her a one armed hug.

"So can I go with you guys are not?" The voice called again.

Azula sighed, "If you guys wouldn't mind, could we possibly go with you guys, some people have been complaining of being in the bus."

Toph looked over at Zuko, who just shrugged at her. "Sure why not. Come on out." Zuko helped his sister on top of the bus as the others filed out. One of the girls came out and hugged Toph as hard as she could. Toph struggled to get out of it because of her height; her face was forced into her boobs.

"Thank you so much for saving us Toph, I thought we were dead for sure!"

Toph finally got free and took a deep breath of fresh air, "Okay Yue, just please don't suffocate me with those fun bags."

* * *

><p>Aang was crawling through the vents back to the cafeteria when he heard some mumbling below him. He paused, quieting himself so he could listen better. A vent below him was the only barrier between him and however or whatever was talking. "Okay sir, it looks like the test subjects have found other survivors, should we take care of them also?" He paused and Aang's anger rose. Whoever was watching them were the ones who had killed Stuart and the others, their deaths weren't on his conscious anymore, but the passion to kill the ones responsible had taken its place. "Yes sir, when should I leave the premises? Okay, I'll pack up the equipment now. Good bye." The man below started packing up equipment, but Aang kicked off the vent cover and dropped down.<p>

He aimed his pistol at his head, "Tell me what the fuck is happening here!"

The man put up his hands, "Please, don't kill me, I'm only a pawn in this situation, I have a wife and kids!" He dropped down to his knees and started crying. Aang took a second to look at his surroundings. It looked exactly like the room he and Katara had found earlier, but the cameras were in different places around the school.

The boy picked up the weak man by his collar and put the gun to the side of his head, "Tell me now!"

"Okay, okay! Our company is currently doing a test on the survival instincts on test subjects. It was only supposed to be you and the other leading a smaller group. But the group you all left in the cafeteria, they had other plans. There was speak of mutiny and they were going to use the supplied guns to take you all out. So we let the Zombies in to stop them from ruining the test." The man stopped as Aang seemed to zone out. Even though the company that did this put him in danger in the first place, they technically saved his life by stopping the group from killing him and the rest of them.

"Keep going."

The man gulped and nodded, "That was all the involvement we had until you all found the monitor room below the cafeteria. You all were not supposed to know this was a test because it would compromise everything we worked for."

Aang's fury grew once more, "Everything you worked for? You killed innocent kids and adults for a fucking test! Not only that, it's a totally pointless test!" He paused for a second. "With us knowing about the test, what happens now? Do they come and get us or what?"

"Uh," The man began, the sweat starting to really pour down his face, "They're going to cleanse the facility."

"That better fucking mean they come and kill all the Zombies and save us…"

He shook his head, "They…uh, are going to bomb this place…"

"WHAT?" He screamed in his face, "When?"

The man cowered in Aang's grip, "In 3 days! It's a whole 'nother test to see if you can make it out in time."

Aang looked around the room for a second, "Can they hear us now?" He shook his head. "Good, I wouldn't want them to hear beg for me not to kill you." Aang put the gun back to his head as the man cried more.

"Please don't! I'll do anything, you can use the provisions I have here, or even use the communicators here! Just please have mercy." The man begged.

He scoffed, "Mercy? Like you gave those kids?" Aang looked over at the convenient window nearby. "I'll show you mercy." He threw him through the window. Even before the man landed, the Zombies had started to swarm at him. They ripped him limb from limb while he screamed out in agony. The fresh coat of the warm crimson blood now covered the monsters. His guts were ripped out all over the place as they quenched their undying thirst of blood and flesh. Aang stood and watched, knowing this unfortunately wouldn't be the last time he killed.

He walked over to the control panel and gave it a look over; he pressed an 'armor' button. A metal covering went over the doors and window of the room, securing his safety within. He brought the chair over beneath the vent and started to crawl up, when something caught his eye. A medical kit on the counter. Aang jumped down and opened the kit. 5 syringes and a bottle, labeled 'Anti-Virus', were inside. "Just like in the movies," Aang mumbled.

* * *

><p>Katara and the rest had finally made it back to the cafeteria. She was surprised to see a new mess of people in the cafeteria. Haru seemed happy as he got to cook food for many people. Yue was holding Toph and thanking her over and over again, much to Toph's displeasure. She smiled as she came and sat by the two.<p>

"Oh thank the heavens, Katara you are alright." Yue nearly shouted, pulling the tan girl into the embrace and bringing Katara's face mere inches from Toph's face.

"Hey Toph, come here often?" Katara mumbled out the joke.

Toph's eyes narrowed, "Yeah Katara, you know me; hanging out in Yue's tit's is a usual thing for me."

She laughed, "Yue, please let us go, I think you are going to kill us."

"Oops, sorry girls, I'm just so happy to be alive." Yue announced for what seemed like the 50th time to Toph.

Katara smiled, "We all are, by the way, Toph, where is Aang?"

Before Toph could say anything, a sudden scream got everyone's attention. "What do you mean someone is bitten Azula?" Zuko shouted. Everyone turned towards them, "You knowingly brought an infected person into our group?"

"Well I thought since you are dress in that military clothing and had weapons, that you all might have something that would help her," Azula said nonchalantly.

Zuko sighed, "You are fucking stupid Azula…who is it?" Azula pointed at Yue. Both Toph and Katara fell off the bench trying to back away from her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were infected?" Toph questioned, trying to brush the imaginary germs off of her.

Yue looked down, "Because I knew that you guys would shoot me if I told you."

Zuko walked over to Yue and cocked his shot gun, "I'm sorry Yue, but we can't risk infecting the others." He pointed it at Yue, but Sokka pushed it away from her.

"Come on Zuko, we can't just shoot her like a dog, we should at least wait until she is going to turn at least," Sokka whispered to him, trying to stop him from spraying her brains all over the walls.

Zuko pulled Sokka over closer to him, "She's a danger to us all; I'm completely surprised she isn't showing any symptoms. None of them have been out of that bus for two days, so she has been infected for a while."

"I'll watch over her Zuko while we wait to get out of here, I promise. Just don't shoot her in front of everyone; we don't want to create chaos." Sokka told him. The sound of Yue coughing got their attention. He went over to her and sat down, "Yue, how have you been able to survive so long without turning?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Um, I tied off my arm after I was bit. Then all I did was lay in the bus the rest of the time and sleep."

He nodded, "So you remained relatively calm and didn't move around much is what you're saying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sokka stood up and walked back over to Zuko, "That's how she survived, when everyone else was bite, they were either running and it spread through their bodies quicker, or they were eaten completely."

Zuko nodded, "But two days Sokka?"

"I don't know man, but she is still somehow alive…for now." Sokka looked over at Yue who was still waiting to hear her fate. Their attention was brought to the opening door. Aang walked through and saw everyone staring at him.

"Wow, where did everyone come from?" He asked.

"We found them in one of the busses, we thought we would take them with us, you got the keys?" Zuko asked. Aang twirled the keys on his fore finger. "Good, then we can get the hell out of here."

"Well, I don't know about that," Azula interrupted.

Zuko turned towards his sister, "What do you mean?"

"The only bus that can take us all out of here is the one we were on, the others busses are too small," She explained, "But the problem is…the bus won't start. We found the spare key in the ignition and we tried to start it, but it won't work."

Sokka nodded, "Well we can fix it, we have tons of time. There is enough food for weeks."

Aang sighed, "Um…we have three days."

"What do you mean we have three days Aang?" Toph asked.

"While coming back here…I found another person in another monitor room watching us. Since we found out that they were watching us…they're going to kill us," Aang reported.

Azula stopped him, "Wait, someone is watching us?"

Zuko put up his hand, "I'll explain later, continue Aang."

"They would kill us now…but they want to see if we are still of any use to them by escaping." Aang continued, "I say we fix the bus and get out of here as fast as we can."

"I'm your gal then," Toph said, "I'll fix it."

Aang smiled, "Good, we should start tomorrow, it's starting to get late and we don't want to try anything when it's dark out."

"Who wants food?" Haru announced. The other survivors and most of the group went over to the kitchen. Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Yue is infected; we need to make a decision on whether or not to…well 'take her out back' or wait until she turns…"

He gave Zuko a weird look, "Zuko, you may want to ask her if she wants to have sex…and I'm pretty sure you would want to do it before she changes…necrophilia is still gross."

"Aang…I meant…_kill her_…not fuck her."

Aang slowly nodded, "Oh okay, I was wondering why you would want to do that…anyways, we don't have to do anything, I'll take care of her." He walked over to her and put the medical kit down on the table. "So I heard you were bit, show me where." Yue lifted her pant leg up a little; a bloody towel was wrapped around her ankle. He nodded and took out a syringe from the kit.

"What's that?" She asked, worrying about what he was going to do.

He looked at the instructions in the kit of what to do, "This is an anti-virus, hopefully it will help. It says here that it will take a little bit, but you will be okay." Aang softly pushed the needle into her and brought the plunger down. He put a thing of gauze on her arm, "If you can hold that please." She did as she was told and held it against her arm. "Just keep it there until it stops bleeding and it should kill the virus."

"Thank you so much Aang."

Aang smiled, "Anything for a fellow survivor." He walked over to the dwindling line of people waiting for food. "What did you make us this time Haru?"

He smiled, "Tacos."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Aang sat once again on the tables, as the pale moon light came in through the windows. Mostly everyone had gone to bed by now, to be ready for the big day tomorrow. He watched over Yue as she laid on the table, making sure the anti-virus worked. Katara came and sat down by him. "How is she doing?"<p>

"Well she hasn't gotten all bitey…so I think she will be okay," He lightly joked. It was silent between them again as they watched Yue peacefully sleep.

"How are you doing with the news?"

He looked over at her, "I'm…doing okay, it's just I wasn't expecting to have to go through so many problems in a couple days, then find out that we are going to be bombed if we don't get out of here fast enough…not exactly fun to deal with."

Katara held onto his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, "You're doing great Aang, I think you are a natural born leader."

"Thanks Kat…" He sighed, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure coming down on him. The deaths of the last group of survivors disappeared, while the death of the trembling man took its place. Aang was actually accountable for it; he threw him out of the window. He murdered that man; he took revenge on someone that didn't anything to him. "You know how I asked for three days Katara?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"I change my mind…I want to forgive you so that if one of us dies…I don't want that to be something I regret…so I forgive you for what happened Katara." He kissed her on the forehead.

Katara smiled, but looked down, "I can't accept your forgiveness Aang."

He looked at her funny, "What do you mean Katara? I thought you wanted me to forgive you."

"I do," Katara said, "But I want it to be when we both escape here, like you promised."

Aang nodded, "Okay." Even though she didn't accept it, he finally felt peace with Katara. It was as if they were back to when they were good friends, but stronger. "I really can't wait to get out of here; I thought tests were more stressful than this."

Katara chuckled, "You know, I can help you get rid of that stress. I know this method that will surely relieve some stress for the time."

"What is it?"

She smiled, "We could have sex."

He stood up, "Okay, but I warn you, I have a lot of stress."

"Take your time…I got all night."

**Well thats nice of Katara to 'relieve' some of Aang's stress. This took me a couple days to type so it took a little bit to think up. So go nuts with reviewing, since this is the only story that gets more than 3 reviews haha (Nothing against my other stories fans). Also, instead of a question to ask in the review, i want your opinion. I'm going to make a story with both Taang and Kataang...AT THE SAME TIME. I want to know if this would interest you and/or other people and if it's a good idea, so please, if the people who read this tell me your opinion, it would help me greatly.**

**-SubDelBub  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, i decided to stay up and pump out this chapter just cuz...also that story i was taking about making, is now out, 'Sharing is Caring'**, **feel free to read it after this...please :D There will be a Taang fluff in this, but its not like the are getting extremely romantic. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter...it was kinda sad for me to write and you'll find out why...i'll just tell you know...CHARACTER DEEEEAAATTHHH! OH NOOOOOOO D:...I'll see you at the bottom.**

She rolled out from under the bus and sat up. There didn't seem to be a problem with the engine, but the car wouldn't start. Toph picked up her cell and pressed a button, "Aang, come in."

"What's up Toph?" Aang asked on the other side.

Toph wiped off the back of her pants, "I can't find anything wrong with the engine Aang, it just won't start."

There was silence on his side for a second, "Did you check the gas?" She slapped her head.

"Yeah Aang…I didn't check the gas…thank you, it wasn't like the first thing I check," Toph said sarcastically.

He laughed, "I'm just kidding, what about the battery Toph?"

"How did I not check that…" She groaned. Toph looked in the engine and the battery was dislodged. After attaching it, Toph ran into the bus and tried starting it again, but failed. "Still nothing, I think the battery might be dead though."

"Okay, put another in."

She hit her head on the steering wheel, "Sure Aang, I'll pull one out of my ass…I would, but the garage is closed and locked from the inside, I can't get in."

"'kay give me like, 5 minutes, I'll be right there." Aang said and cut off communications. Toph sighed and put her legs up on the steering wheel, the time gave her sometime to herself. She was use to being the tough girl that picked up the pieces for Aang, not the other way around. Even though she was happy to be friends with Katara again, she kind of missed when it was just her and Aang and they were dating. She had to admit that she did love being treated like a girl for once and being loved. Toph leaned her head back and remembered the good days.

_Toph flipped through the T.V, extremely bored out of her mind. With her room being in the basement of a two story house, she could a war movie as loud as possible while having a personal concert playing metal music and her parents wouldn't suspect a thing. She heard a knock on her little window to the outside and opened it up. Aang slipped through and shut it. "What are you doing here Aang?" She asked as she still flipped through the channels._

"_I thought you would be bored tonight so I thought I would come see how my favorite girl is doing," Aang smiled and kissed her on the cheek. _

_She tried and failed to hide her blush, "Whatever you say Aang."_

_He snuggled up next to her, "Don't act like you don't care Toph, you know you missed me, say it." Aang started tickling her, she squealed and squirmed around in his arms._

"_Fine fine!" She finally said, "I missed you Aang, please stop!" Aang grinned his signature grin and kissed her neck._

"_What are you watching my petite angel?" Aang asked, he pulled her on top of him, her back to his front._

_Toph sighed, "Nothing, there is seriously nothing on." She flipped until she hit a Zombie movie, "Ah, never mind, I spoke too soon, __**Resident Evil**__ is on."_

_He smiled as she stretched out on him, "You are amazing Toph, you are pretty and like guy stuff…your personality doesn't hurt either," She playfully hit him, making him laugh. _

"_Just watch the movie," Toph giggled. _

"_What if I don't want to watch it?" He playfully asked. Aang flipped them over so that he was hovering above her, he looked into her eyes and smiled softly, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes were Toph?" She shook her head no, "They are probably one of the most beautiful things about you, I can't help but smile each time I look into your eyes." He gave her a loving kiss as she wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer. _

She was taken out of her day dream as the shaggy haired boy came running into the bus and immediately shut the door and started laughing. "I thought I was a goner there for a little bit," Aang said out of breathe. The Zombies started pounding on the door, leaving their bloody prints. He looked over at Toph, who still hadn't moved. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah, I was just thinking of the good times," She softly smiled, hoping he would go further with the topic.

Aang returned the smile, "Well don't get too lost in the good times, we need to take care of these Zombies." She nodded and took out her Desert Eagle. He opened up the doors, the Zombies started coming at them, but fell as fast as both of them went trigger happy on them. She loaded another clip as the last one fell. "Well that was easy, then again it's good to have another person shooting." Aang started throwing the dead bodies over the fence, getting them out of the way and knocking over some of the roaming Zombies outside the fence. They both walked into the now cleared garage. "Now where would they keep the batteries for the busses."

"Probably the shelf…labeled batteries," Toph pointed out. He grinned from ear to ear as he blushed.

"Oh," Aang chuckled, he grabbed one of the batteries and brought it back to the bus. "Do you want to do the honors?"

She grabbed it from his hands and replaced the batteries, "Hopefully that will work." Aang went and tried to start the bus again. It roared to life, making both of them cheer. "Thank god, we can get out of this nightmare!"

"Let's go get the others so we can leave," Aang told her, he turned off the bus and they ran towards the nearest vent.

* * *

><p>Toph and Aang climbed out of the vent in the teacher's lounge and ran into the cafeteria. They were both floored and held to the ground. "What the fuck!" Toph yelled as her faced was forced into the ground.<p>

"Well that takes care of the last two," Azula laughed. Aang looked up to see his other friends were tied up in the corner.

Aang tried to get up, but couldn't as the weight of the boy on him was too much, "What are you doing Azula?"

She smiled, "What does it look like I am doing? I'm taking all of your shit and getting the hell out of here."

"Why?" He shouted, "There is enough stuff for everyone, enough spaces in the bus, so why are you doing this?"

Azula and the rest of them laughed, "Let's just say," she stripped off her over shirt, showing another camo shirt with the testing company's logo on it, "We are part of the cleansing."

Zuko struggled in his restraints, "You're fucking kidding me Azula! My own sister did this to me? To us? Who did you blow for this position?"

"Very funny Zuzu," Azula fake laughed, she walked over and kicked him in the face, "You're lucky when we got news of the test being over, we didn't kill you where you stood."

He spit blood and smiled, "What's wrong Azula, getting frustrated? I guess when you have a head as big as your ass, I would be frustrated too."

Aang stared in bewilderment at him as he egged on his sister. Zuko looked over at Aang and winked, making him realize what he was doing. Azula kicked him again, "You'll be the first person I exterminate Zuko."

"Oh no, I'm so scared, what are you going to do? Sit on me?" He joked again.

Azula was about to kick him again when she heard Aang start laughing, "What the hell are you laughing at guinea pig?"

"What Zuko said," Aang simply said, "I thought you were going to kill us with your looks, I think you should change your name to Medusa…that's a mythical creature from mythology, sorry, I forgot how stupid you are."

Her temper hit a new high, "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Speaking of little, how small are your tits Azula, I mean, I bet flat chested girls are happy when they see you," Zuko laughed.

That did it; she jumped at Zuko and started hitting him. Some of the other's started to help get her off him, including the one sitting on Aang. He jumped up and pulled out his pistol. Everything went slow motion for him as he shot at the companies hired men. He loaded another clip as Toph got up and continued where he left off, leaving Azula to be the only one left. She put up her hands as Aang pointed at her face, "And then there was one." Zuko stood up and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"Your anger still gets the best of you Azula, that will always be your down fall," He said and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her out. "You guys get up to the roof and you can pull up the footlockers, we might need them on the way out of here."

Aang untied Yue and Katara, "Are you sure Zuko?" He nodded.

"I'll help you Zuko, it will get down faster," Haru offered. "Now go!"

The rest of the group started running for the vent, Ty Lee stopped and kissed Zuko, "Be safe Zuko." He smiled and nodded.

"Come on Ty!" Toph shouted as they all started climbing into the vent. Ty Lee looked at him one last time and crawled in the vent behind the group.

* * *

><p>"PULL!" Aang shouted at they got the second footlocker finally up and out of the kitchen's vent. He ran over to the opening and looked down, "Come on up you two!"<p>

"Be there soon," Zuko shouted up and turned around to see Azula standing there with a gun. "Oh fuck." He felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder and he grasped it as he fell.

Haru started to pull his gun, but Azula shot him in the shoulder too, "Ah! You fucking crazy bitch!" He screamed as he fell also.

Azula limped over and pointed the gun at the two, "Now, I'm going to do what I should of done when we were kids." She was about to pull the trigger when Zuko stopped her.

"Azula watch out behind you!" He screamed. She scoffed at him.

"Like that's really going to work on me-AHHHH," Azula screamed as a Zombie took a bite out of her arm. She shot the Zombie in the head and grabbed at her arm. "Fucking dead motherfucker…" Haru pulled his gun and shot her in the head. Both of them struggled to get up, trying to ignore the pain in their arms. Zombies had broken into the cafeteria and were starting to surround them.

Zuko gulped and looked over at Haru, "It looks like we're fucked man."

"No…go Zuko, I'll get their attention, you go!" Haru shouted and started shooting at the dead.

He was floored, "Haru, no, we can both make it, come on!"

Haru shook his head, "No Zuko, you go…tell them I went out with a fight. Now get the fuck out of here!" Zuko paused, feeling bad for leaving Haru here, "Dude, fucking go!" He ran for the teacher's longue, Haru shot any Zombie that got close to him. He shut the door as he made it into the room and went straight to the vent. Haru looked around as the Zombies starting closing in, "Well let's do this."

* * *

><p>Zuko fell out of the vent and got up as fast as possible, "Zuko!" Ty Lee yelled, rushing towards him, "Where is Haru?" The sound of gun shots could be heard as Zuko was silent. "You left him?"<p>

"No," He told her, they both started making their way towards the others, "Azula jumped us and injured both us, but before she could kill us, Zombies broke in. He offered to stay here, I wouldn't listen and wanted him to come with, but he just refused."

Aang heard the whole thing, "Well let's get the hell out of here before we die, then Haru would of sacrificed himself for no reason." The lockers were in the bus by the time the three got to there. Once they got in, Aang got in the driver's seat. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" As the machine roared to life, Aang put it in drive and slammed on the gas pedal. The fence broke as they tore through as if it were paper. Zombies started to go for the bus as it made its way towards the exit. Suki held on as they sped across the grass, Yue started to cough and fell over.

"Yue?" Suki yelled, trying to wake the girl up, she checked her pulse, but there was none. "Shit, I think she might turn to a Zombie."

Sokka looked back, "Toss her out the back; it's the only thing we can do now." She nodded, even though it seemed a little mean to the body. Suki went to the back door and opened it. The ground was moving unbelievable fast below her and she made her way back up the aisle.

"Sokka, I need your help with the body," She shouted over the noise from the rushing by air. He grabbed her arms as Suki grabbed her legs. They brought her to the back but couldn't toss her out as they were shot forward. The bus had hit the fence; Aang got out of his seat and opened the top hatch.

"Everybody out!" He screamed, Aang got on top of one of the seat and climbed out. Everyone followed his suit; the tan couple left the body in the aisle as they tried to get out. Zuko lifted up the footlockers up to the hatch, which surprising was big enough to let them pass through without any resistance. "Hurry up, they're getting closer!" Aang shouted from the top. Sokka was the last to climb out and he lowered his hand to get Suki. As she reached up, she was pulled back. Suki looked down to see the newly reanimated body of Yue grab onto her.

She started to panic, "Sokka help!" Suki tried to get out of the grip of the dead girl, but couldn't and Yue took a bite out of her ankle. Her screams stopped everyone's hearts.

"SUKI NO!" Sokka cried trying pull her out. As much as he tried to get her out, he couldn't.

Suki gave him a soft kiss on the lips and wiped a tear from his face, "Go Sokka, I'm infected,"

He shook his head, "N-no, I don't w-want to lose you…"

She smiled softly but couldn't hold it as Yue took another bite out of her leg, "I will always love you Sokka." With that she pulled the hatch closed.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face.

Katara ran over and grabbed her brother, "We have to go Sokka! Come on!" She started pulling him towards the wall. Everyone had jumped over the wall and was waiting for the two.

"I'm going back for her Katara," Sokka told her, "I'll miss you Ka-" Katara knocked him over the head; she used all her strength to toss him over the wall.

Katara was about to jump over, but she got down by the windshield to see Suki crawling away from the dead girl, Katara aimed her gun and shot Yue. Suki turned towards the other girl and smiled, "Thank you Katara."

She smiled and wiped a lone tear, "I'll miss you Suki."

"I'll miss you too Katara…make sure Sokka doesn't worry too much," Suki sniffed as crawled away from the open door

Katara chuckled through the tears; she tossed Suki her gun, "I'll always remember you Suki." She jumped over the wall. A lone gunshot and a thud made more tears fall down Katara's face. "Let's get out of here." Zuko and Aang dragged the lockers as Katara and Ty Lee dragged Sokka. They heard footsteps and they stopped, aiming their guns in the direction of the sound.

"Don't shoot! It's me!" A familiar voice shouted.

Zuko paused, "Haru?" The blood covered boy came into view and smiled at them. "How did you get out of there?"

"That hatch that led to that giant glass window," He explained, "It was cracked from Zombies hitting it, so I broke it the rest of the way and killed the ones still there. I made my way down the hallway and came to this trailer type thing; I guess some of those people watching us got infected they were the ones at the glass wall. But the trailer is just over there," Haru pointed through the forest, "There is also a car we can get the fuck out of here." He looked around at the rest of the group, "Wait, where is Suki?"

Katara lowered her head, "She didn't make it…"

"Haru, help get Sokka," Aang told him, "We are leaving." The group made their way over to the trailer, they set the lockers outside and Aang checked inside the trailer. The keys were sitting on the counter; he rushed over to them when he saw a panel. He looked at the panel, a 'Cleansing' button sat in the middle of the panel. Aang pressed it and a tiny monitor came behind the panel. "30…29…" He ran out and threw the keys at Zuko. "Come on, I started the cleansing, let's get the fuck out of here!"

Zuko got to the driver's side, "What about the lockers?"

"Fuck 'em!" Katara shouted as they got everyone into the car. Zuko started up the car and drove down the road.

20

The ground around them started to shake as Zuko drove as fast as the little car could go, he narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look of what was ahead. "Since when did our school get a bridge leading out of here?" He yelled.

15

"I don't know, but keep going!" Aang yelled back as trees started to fall by them, the ground shaking even more violently.

10

Zuko started to panic, "I think the car gave out!" The speedometer was starting to decline.

5

The car finally made it closer to the bridge as the ground started to implode.

0

They shot over the bridge as the ground behind them was sucked into where the school used to be. The car hit the ground and rolled away as a giant crater now replaced the big section of land. Zuko stopped the car and they all got out to see the damage. "Holy fuck…"

Katara covered her mouth as she stared in horror at the remains of the explosion. She felt a hand grab hers and squeezed hers. Katara looked up to see Aang looking at the hole. "It's finally over…"

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

She sat on her couch as she watched the news; they said an accidental outbreak of a fleshing eating disease had broken out. Then after a couple days of trying to heal them, a fire broke out in the huge oxygen tent they had, blowing up the school and the area around it. She couldn't believe that they would lie about what happened, especially when so many people lost their lives to the horrible event. Her father was happy her and Sokka made it out alive and was shocked to hear the truth of what happened. He thought they were crazy and had them put in the hospital to make sure they were okay. Katara had tried to go to the media about the story, but everyone just turned her and anyone involved with the situation away. Katara turned off the T.V when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and smiled, "Hey."

Aang stood there with a single flower, "Hey."

* * *

><p>Mr. Smith walked down the hallway, a group of business men behind him. He opened the doors to the boardroom and walked in as everyone in the room stared at him. "Good Afternoon Gentlemen, I'm sure you have heard of the test at HS12 a couple weeks ago," Mr. Smith began, everyone murmured, showing they knew of the situation. "It has come to my attention that they had successfully escaped the test, knowing that they were in a testing situation. They have proved to be a use to us even more than we think."<p>

A man stood up, "What do you want with these…_kids_?"

"They aren't kids…well normal kids anyways; they survived one of the toughest tests that we have to use against them. With the other failures in these kinds of tests, outbreaks have been going around the world," Mr. Smith continued.

"What do you mean outbreaks happening around the world?" another man yelled, "Can you not contain your fucking tests Smith?"

Mr. Smith laughed, "We have it contained Jones, don't you worry. It hasn't even got large enough to hit a major city; we contained the outbreaks into small cities, no way for them to get out. Now some of these cities are important to our other industries, so we are going to need to clear them out."

The first man stood up again, "You are going to send in the test subjects from HS12 to these places to take out all of these…Zombies?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think they will be okay with this Mr. Smith?" He asked, "I mean you can't simply take them away from their families once again without them asking questions."

Mr. Smith nodded, "Just leave that to me…I have thought of everything…"

**Gasp, did i just end this story?...Yes i did...I could of prolonged it for a couple chapters, but then it would get boring...but i hope you can all tell by how i wrote the ending...THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH...So look out for it at like the end of the week. I would like to thank ALL of you reviewers, it really made my day great when i would read what you all would think. This whole story is dedicated to all of you! yyaaaaay :D**

-**SubDelBub**


	9. Sequel is OUT!

**Well hello everybody, I know what you're thinking: This isn't a chapter for 'Avatar Outbreak', it's a damn Author's Note! Then you'll realize I actually ended the story with my last chapter. Amazing how I can tell this shit right? Anyways, this is kind of a note tell all of you, the Sequel is here! *Cheering and Celebrating* Yaaaaaay, so if you would be so kind as to go to my page, go to My Stories and you'll see 'Avatar Outbreak II' or I think that's what it's going to be . I literally am typing this RIGHT after I finished the first chapter, so I'm kind of putting the cart in front of the horse at this point…maybe I should actually choose a name…OH, and before I forget, I did not pay 'YourIdea' to say really nice things about my stories in the reviews….it was literally REALLY fucking cool of YourIdea to do that…really…it was bomb. Also, my favorite review….ShadowJ95 'U kill of suki but u don't kill huru? What is wrong with u…' I don't know why, but when I read that I laughed SSOOOO hard. But anyways, sorry for keeping you hear, GO READ :D**


End file.
